Save Me
by Georgia Tomaz
Summary: Bella e Edward estavam felizes juntos. Eles completariam um ano de namoro, e Edward iria pedir a mão de Bella em casamento, mas um grave acidente muda completamente o rumo de suas vidas. Todos humanos. Lemons. Fic melhor que o resumo... rs
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

**# Edward POV #**

- Edward, por favor... – Bella falou, sua voz não soando mais que um fraco gemido.

- Por favor? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente e olhando bem em seus olhos – Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? Vamos lá, Bella. Eu sei que você é melhor do que isso. Me diga o que você quer, e você terá.

Bella se contorcia e serpenteava em baixo de mim, tentando soltar suas mãos, que eu mantinha presas sobre sua cabeça com apenas uma das minhas mãos, enquanto a outra passeava despreocupadamente pela lateral do seu corpo, chegando perto do seu seio, e voltando ao seu quadril, sem tocar em nenhuma das partes que eu sabia que ela tanto necessitava.

- Eu quero você Edward... – ela gemeu novamente – Por favor...

- Mas eu sou seu, amor. Completamente seu.

Eu mantinha suas mãos presas, meu corpo pressionando o seu, limitando todos os seus movimentos. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado e sua respiração ofegante. Mais do que isso, eu sentia os seios de Bella contra a minha pele, rígidos, suplicando pelo meu toque.

Mas principalmente, eu podia ver o olhar faminto de Bella. Eu sabia que ela estava em seu limite, assim como eu estava no meu, mas eu adorava provocá-la dessa maneira. Eu adorava ouvi-la suplicar pelo seu alívio.

Bella estava completamente nua em baixo de mim. Totalmente exposta para os meus olhos, também famintos. E céus, como ela era linda. Sua pele alva, seus cabelos macios, seus olhos de um delicioso tom de chocolate, que agora estavam completamente escurecidos de desejo.

Ela era perfeita. Cada curva no lugar certo, cada parte dela exatamente desenhada para me fazer perder o controle. E como eu adorava perder o controle...

- Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim... – ela falou já impaciente.

Minha mão livre desceu novamente pela lateral do seu corpo, serpenteando na direção de suas coxas, apertando-as levemente. Bella gemia e se contorcia em baixo de mim, buscando algum atrito. Eu passeei lentamente pela parte interna das suas coxas, me concentrando em não tocá-la ainda.

- Edward por favor... – Bella implorou mais uma vez.

No mesmo instante minha mão subiu mais um pouco, como se tivesse vida própria, passando pela sua região sensível e completamente úmida, tocando-a levemente, quase como uma inocente carícia, fazendo com que Bella arfasse e empurrasse seu quadril para cima, buscando um pouco mais de contato.

- Calma baby. Nós temos toda a noite...

Eu queria prolongar aquilo por mais tempo, mas eu também estava no meu limite. Eu também precisava daquele contato. Tanto quanto Bella. Eu sentia que o jeans que eu ainda usava estava prestes a explodir, tamanha a minha excitação. Eu realmente não agüentaria muito mais daquela brincadeira.

- Edward eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora!

Com essa declaração Bella levou embora o restante do meu autocontrole. No segundo em que ela terminou, minha boca voou em direção à sua, assaltando-a num beijo quente, selvagem, quase desesperado, enquanto minha mão massageava seu clitóris, já completamente molhado. Bella se contorcia e gemia em minha boca, seu quadril se lançava em direção ao meu, me fazendo desejar ainda mais estar dentro dela.

Eu soltei suas mãos e ela as levou imediatamente aos meus cabelos, enterrando-as ali e me puxando ainda mais para si, enquanto eu tratava de me livrar da minha calça, jogando-a em qualquer lugar, de qualquer jeito.

Interrompemos o beijo em busca de ar, mas meu corpo se recusava a se afastar do dela. Minha boca percorreu todo o seu pescoço e colo, parando em seus seios, beijando-os, lambendo-os, sugando-os, enquanto Bella arqueava seu corpo em direção a mim.

- Eu não posso mais... – falei derrotado.

Voltei a beijá-la enquanto abria levemente suas pernas para me acomodar ali. Imediatamente senti Bella enlaçar suas pernas em meu quadril, ficando ainda mais aberta para mim.

Deslizei lentamente para dentro dela, soltando um gemido involuntário.

- Tão quente. Tão molhada. Tão pronta pra mim...

Lentamente eu saí de dentro dela, completamente, antes de voltar a entrar. Bella me apertava e me puxava mais para si, enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em prolongar aquele momento. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, seu rosto levemente franzido, contorcido em seu prazer, enquanto ela apenas gemia o meu nome.

- Forte Edward – ela gemeu – Mais forte.

E eu prontamente atendi seu desejo, voltando a entrar e sair dela, cada estocada mais forte que a anterior, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, como eu sabia que ela gostava. Minha boca assaltava cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar. Minhas mãos massageavam seus seios com firmeza.

- Porra Bella! Você é tão...

Antes que eu conseguisse terminar a frase, a boca de Bella encontrou a minha, num beijo urgente e cheio de desejo. Eu sentia suas delicadas mãos segurando firmemente os meus braços, enquanto ela rebolava em baixo de mim. Seus movimentos fortes, quase descontrolados, e eu sabia que ela estava perto.

Eu segurei seu quadril com uma das mãos, me dando mais apoio, e aumentei ainda mais o ritmo, entrando e saindo dela, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte. Mais algumas estocadas e eu senti as paredes de Bella se contraindo, enquanto ela se empurrava ainda mais em minha direção, se libertando, e me levando junto com ela.

Fiquei ali, dentro dela, por mais algum tempo, apenas sentindo-a pulsar em volta de mim, enquanto a observava. Bella ainda tinha os olhos fechados, mas sua expressão agora estava completamente relaxada, e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Sabia que você fica linda depois disso?

- Para com isso Edward! – ela reclamou, enquanto tentava esconder seu rosto completamente corado.

- Eu te amo Bella – falei me deitando ao seu lado e puxando-a para deitar no meu ombro, como ela gostava de fazer, enquanto minha mão passeava displicentemente pelas suas costas, num suave carinho.

- Eu te amo mais...

- Impossível – eu ri.

E era impossível. Se Bella tivesse a mínima ideia do amor que eu sentia por ela, eu acho que ela fugiria de mim, me achando um maluco ou coisa pior. Às vezes nem eu mesmo entendia direito como era possível eu sentir tanto amor por uma pessoa só. Bella era minha vida.

- Amanhã é o seu aniversário – ela falou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos – Já pensou no que quer ganhar de presente?

- Eu já ganhei – falei dando de ombros.

- Já ganhou? – Bella me olhou, confusa.

- Sim. No meu último aniversário, ano passado, na minha festa, quando você aceitou ser minha namorada. Aquele foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado.

- Não seja bobo, Edward – Bella riu com a lembrança.

***Flashback***

- Edward! Edward! – A voz de Alice soou em algum lugar no meio da multidão, sobrepondo-se à música que tocava.

Eu olhei à minha volta procurando por ela, mas não a encontrei. A sala da nossa casa estava tomada de gente. Mais uma festa de aniversário que Alice preparara pra mim, mesmo eu tendo deixado claro que não queria outra festa cheia de gente que eu mal conhecia.

Estávamos morando em Forks há dois anos. Minha mãe estava cansada da vida em Chicago, e queria morar em alguma cidade pequena, onde não houvesse tanta gente, e a pequena cidade com população de 3.120 habitantes parecia perfeita para ela.

Nos instalamos rapidamente. Carlisle já tinha providenciado uma boa casa antes mesmo de chegarmos. Nos matriculamos na escola (a única da cidade) e levávamos uma vida normal. Apenas o início havia sido um pouco... er... _complicado_.

Cidade pequena. Todo mundo conhece todo mundo. Nós éramos novidade. Meus irmãos, Alice e Emmett, tiveram a sorte de trazer seus pares. Os irmãos Hale, Jasper e Rosalie, gêmeos. Quando nos mudamos eles vieram conosco. Carlisle prometera aos seus pais que cuidaria deles. E todos sabiam que Emmett e Alice não aceitariam se mudar se tivessem que deixar Rosalie e Jasper para trás. Carlisle os ajudou a encontrar uma casa bem próxima à nossa e Esme os ajudou a se instalar.

Então, acabou sobrando pra mim. O único novato desacompanhado. Foi difícil no início. Todos os garotos tentando o lugar de "melhor amigo do novato". Para ganhar alguma garota, claro. E todas aquelas garotas se jogando pra cima de mim. Não que eu não gostasse disso. E pra falar a verdade eu não gostava mesmo. Não gosto de garotas atiradas demais, que não te dão a chance de tentar conquistá-las. Eu gosto de desafios. Mas por aqui não havia nenhum.

E aqui estava eu. No meio da minha festa de aniversário, segurando um copo de wisky que Emmett tinha me empurrado. Na mesma situação. Ou quase na mesma situação. Pelo menos agora ninguém tentava mais o posto de "melhor amigo", mas eu ainda precisava me esquivar de algumas garotas.

A sala da casa havia sido transformada em uma pequena boate. Ideia de Alice Cullen, que quando se tratava de organizar uma festa, ela se transformava em uma perigosa força da natureza. Eu ainda não entendia como uma garota tão pequena era capaz de uma coisa tão grande.

Havia gente em todos os lugares, dançando, bebendo, conversando. Se pegando. Tudo parecia normal, pra uma festa. Eu é que parecia estar no lugar errado. Tudo o que eu queria era acabar logo com aquilo. Sair dali. Ficar quieto no meu quarto. Mas eu não podia. Minha mãe me mataria se eu fizesse isso com "meus convidados".

- Edward! Edward! – ouvi a voz de Alice chamar novamente.

Olhei novamente à minha volta e a vi, correndo em minha direção. Ou seria saltitando?

- Edward! Finalmente te achei – ela começou a falar tão rápido, que eu entendia apenas pelos anos de prática e convivência que eu já tinha com ela – Estava te procurando há um tempão. Onde você se meteu? Não pode sumir assim na sua própria festa de aniversário. As pessoas estavam te procurando pra te dar os parabéns e eu não sabia o que dizer a elas e...

- Alice calma! Respira.

Ela parou de falar no mesmo instante e respirou profundamente, voltando a sorrir pra mim.

- Agora, com calma, me diga. Você estava me procurando para...?

- Ah, sim. Claro. Lembra da garota que eu te falei, que se mudou para cá essa semana?

- A garota de Phoenix – falei entediado – Sei. O que tem ela?

- Então. Ela também é nova na cidade, como nós. E ela está em algumas das minhas aulas. Eu conversei com ela, e decidi que ela será minha melhor amiga. – Alice saltitava enquanto falava.

- E...?

- E eu pensei que, como ela é nova na cidade e não conhece ninguém, eu achei que seria uma boa trazê-la para a festa e apresentá-la a algumas pessoas.

- Alice... Você organizou essa festa. Você pode convidar quem quiser. Não precisa da minha permissão. Traga a garota, se quiser.

- Na verdade eu já trouxe. Eu só queria te apresentar a ela...

Alice deu um passo ao lado e eu pude ver a garota que estava atrás dela.

Ela era... linda. Pele clara, cabelos escuros, os olhos cor de chocolate, com um brilho singular. Não eram daquele tom sem graça de castanho que se costuma ver por aí. Eles eram... diferentes. Ela era tão pequena quanto a minha irmã, e usava um vestido azul, que fazia um perfeito contraste contra sua pele alva. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi a forma como ela corou, assim que eu olhei pra ela. O tom levemente rosado que tingiu o seu rosto nesse momento a deixou ainda mais adorável.

Diferente. Ela era completamente diferente das outras garotas da cidade. Ela estava visivelmente incomodada com aquela situação, visivelmente envergonhada por estar ali na minha frente. E isso só me fez ainda mais curioso a respeito dela.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas naquele instante parecia que toda a festa tinha sumido. Eu não ouvia mais o som do DJ, não sentia mais o cheiro de perfume e álcool que estava ali há pouco, nem havia mais a vontade de sair dali. Eu apenas queria ficar olhando para ela.

Algum tempo depois, e eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo se passou, eu ouvi a minha irmã limpando a garganta ao meu lado, me tirando do que parecia um transe. No mesmo momento a garota desviou seu olhar, fitando o chão timidamente, seu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela, mas me parecia que ela estava prestes a sair correndo dali.

- Edward, essa é minha amiga, Isabella Swan.

- Muito prazer, Isabella – eu falei estendendo a mão em direção a ela.

- Er... Bella – ela corrigiu timidamente.

Bella. Um nome perfeito para ela.

Ela apertou minha mão educadamente, mas no momento que nos tocamos uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu braço, me fazendo soltá-la imediatamente.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquela garota, e o que ela tinha pra me fazer sentir tão estranho? Eu não sabia por que, mas eu queria conversar com ela, conhecê-la melhor. Saber por que ela era diferente das outras garotas daqui.

- Bem, agora que já se conhecem, nós precisamos ir – Alice falou e saiu arrastando Bella, ignorando meus protestos.

_Ótimo Edward. Pelo menos essa garota não parece que vai pular em cima de você. Ao contrário. Agora ela deve estar achando que você é maluco._

Fiquei ali por mais algum tempo, olhando em volta, tentando encontrar Alice e Bella, mas eu não as via em parte alguma. Talvez tivessem ido embora. Talvez tivessem saído com Jasper e com mais alguém. Não. Ela não parecia esse tipo de garota.

Mais uma hora havia se passado e nem sinal das duas em lugar nenhum. E eu desisti de procurá-las. Talvez Alice já a tivesse levado pra casa. Já passava da uma hora da manhã. Alice devia estar com Jasper agora. E eu acho que se saísse de fininho ninguém perceberia minha ausência.

E então eu a vi. Através da grande parede de vidro eu a vi, sentada na varanda da casa, em nosso balanço. Ela estava sozinha, um pouco encolhida, talvez pelo frio, olhando perdida para a floresta escura à sua frente.

Como se tivessem vontade própria minhas pernas rumaram imediatamente em direção à porta de saída. Eu _precisava _ir até lá. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia como se um imã me puxasse em direção àquela garota. E era inútil lutar contra isso. Mesmo _se _eu quisesse lutar.

Caminhei devagar pela porta e cruzei a varanda, sentando-me ao seu lado no balanço, fazendo com que ela quase saltasse pelo susto. _Parabéns Edward!_, me repreendi mentalmente.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria te assustar.

- Não, não. Sem problemas. Eu é que estava meio distraída. Tá tudo bem.

- Não está gostando da festa?

- Oh. Me desculpe por isso. Alice me convidou, disse que era uma festa apenas. Eu não queria entrar de penetra. Se eu soubesse que era uma festa de aniversário eu não teria vindo.

- E aí a festa não teria a menor graça...

Bella me olhou confusa, e depois desviou o rosto, que agora estava completamente vermelho. Mas o que diabos eu acabei de falar? Eu estava completamente maluco. Isso era fato.

- Er... Desculpe... Geralmente eu não falo tanta besteira assim...

- Tudo bem – ela respondeu ainda fitando o chão.

- Onde está Alice? – tentei mudar de assunto.

- Eu não sei. Ela ia me levar pra casa, mas disse que tinha que falar com Jasper antes e eu fiquei aqui esperando. Eu acho que ela me esqueceu...

Bella riu meio sem graça. Eu sabia que isso era bem possível. Alice não era uma má pessoa, mas ela realmente esquecia do mundo quando estava perto de Jasper.

- Eu posso te levar pra casa, se você quiser...

- Você não pode. É sua festa de aniversário. Você não pode sair assim...

- Na verdade, tudo o que eu quero é sair daqui. Eu não queria uma festa de aniversário. Eu não gosto muito de festas, mas Alice não me ouve. Isso tudo foi idéia dela.

- Eu imagino – ela riu, e o som cristalino do seu riso encheu o ar, como uma melodia pra mim – Mas ainda tenho algum tempo antes de ter que voltar para casa. Posso esperar Alice voltar.

Ficamos ali durante algum tempo apenas conversando. Bella tinha acabado de chegar a Forks. Viera morar com seu pai depois da morte da sua mãe. Ela era filha única, e não tinha outros parentes além do Chefe Swan, e como ainda tinha 17 anos não podia morar sozinha em Phoenix e teve que vir para cá.

Ela realmente era uma boa garota. Mesmo com a morte da sua mãe, ela não reclamava da própria sorte. Ela era grata por poder ter o pai ao seu lado. Ela era incrivelmente altruísta, sempre pensando nos outros antes de si mesma. E isso era realmente apaixonante.

Mesmo em pouco tempo de conversa eu podia dizer que já a conhecia muito bem. Bella era como um livro aberto. E a cada minuto que eu passava ao seu lado, eu desejava poder ter ainda mais tempo perto dela.

- Parece que Alice não vem mesmo – ela falou e se estremeceu levemente devido ao frio.

_Ótimo Edward! A garota quase congelando na sua frente e você nem pra fazer nada. Ótimo começo!_

- Está frio aqui fora – falei tirando minha jaqueta e colocando-a sobre os ombros de Bella, que sorriu em resposta.

- Obrigada. Mas eu preciso mesmo ir agora.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo então.

- Não! – ela protestou – Não é necessário. Fique na sua festa, eu posso arranjar um táxi e...

- Bella... Você não está mais em Phoenix querida. Forks não deve ter mais de três táxis ao todo. Já seria um milagre encontrar um durante o dia, imagina às... – olhei meu relógio rapidamente, e me assustei com a hora – cinco e meia da manhã?

Uau. O tempo voara mesmo. As horas tinham se arrastado muito lentamente até a hora em que eu encontrei Bella. E agora o relógio resolvera começar a correr, diminuindo o meu tempo com ela. E eu desejei poder parar o tempo apenas para ficar um pouco mais com ela.

- Sério. Eu te levo. Só me deixe pegar a chave do carro, ok? Eu volto num minuto.

E então eu corri. Eu a deixei na varanda me esperando e corri feito um louco até o meu quarto para buscar as chaves. Porque diabos eu não mantinha minhas chaves sempre comigo? Desci as escadas correndo, e passei por um Emmett que me olhava curioso e gritara algo como "onde é o incêndio?" mas eu não pararia pra falar com ele agora. _Eu tinha alguém me esperando_.

Eu guiei Bella até o meu carro, abrindo a porta pra ela e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a entrar. Ela me olhou curiosa, mas não falou nada. O caminho até sua casa foi feito em silêncio. Eu sabia onde ficava. Todo mundo sabia onde morava o Chefe Swan, então não foi preciso que ela mostrasse o caminho.

Mas quando o carro parou em frente à entrada de carros da sua casa eu senti meu coração apertar. Eu não queria me afastar dela. Não queria me despedir ainda. E pela maneira como ela suspirou e permaneceu parada, eu apostaria que ela também pensava o mesmo.

- Feliz aniversário – ela falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Quase – eu respondi.

Bella me olhou curiosa. Ela não tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer com aquilo. Na verdade nem eu tinha mais certeza de nada. De quase nada. Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa. E jesus! Eu devia estar completamente fora de mim pra apenas pensar nisso. Mas eu precisava fazer!

Sem pensar em mais nada eu me virei para Bella e peguei seu rosto delicadamente em minhas mãos. Ela apenas me olhou, seu rosto levemente corado, mas não relutou. E isso era o que eu precisava para ter certeza do que eu faria agora.

Bem devagar eu aproximei meu rosto do seu, olhando em seus olhos, e vendo-os me fitando de volta, tão profundos. Então olhei para sua boca, e a vi morder levemente seu lábio inferior. Aquilo me pareceu tão inocente, e tão erótico ao mesmo tempo...

E então meus olhos se fecharam e eu senti seus lábios pressionados contra os meus. Não foi um beijo apaixonado, nem nada desse tipo. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, num beijo quase estalado, mas que ainda assim eu não conseguia me lembrar de outro beijo tão bom em toda a minha vida.

Quando nos afastamos e eu abri meus olhos eu vi Bella ainda com seus olhos fechados, e um leve sorriso em seu rosto, o que me fez sorrir involuntariamente. Ela era realmente linda. E céus! Eu poderia estar apaixonado por aquela garota que eu acabara de conhecer? Isso era mesmo possível?

- Feliz aniversário – ela repetiu ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Obrigado. Mas ainda falta uma coisa.

- Uma coisa? – ela voltou a me olhar, curiosa.

- Claro que sim – eu falei sorrindo – Eu não sei como é em Phoenix, mas em Forks você não pode ir à festa de aniversário de alguém e não levar nenhum presente...

- Oh... Eu... Eu... Me desculpa, eu não sabia da sua festa e... Bem, eu... Eu posso er...

Seu rosto assumira um tom de vermelho que eu jamais tinha visto antes. E ela ficara impossivelmente mais bonita. Bella estava completamente envergonhada, e eu sabia que se houvesse um buraco no chão ela se jogaria dentro dele sem hesitar. Mas eu precisava seguir em frente com meu "joguinho".

- Mas ainda está em tempo Bella.

- Está? Cl... Claro que está. Eu posso comprar um presente pra você e... Bem, eu sei que será um pouco atrasado, mas eu vou te dar um presente de aniversário e... Eu não te conheço muito bem, mas tenho certeza que Alice me ajudará a escolher alguma coisa e...

- Bella, calma – eu ri, segurando as mãos dela que subiam e desciam nervosamente enquanto ela falava – Você não precisa me comprar nada. Não precisa gastar seu dinheiro. O presente que eu quero de você não custa nem um centavo.

- Não?

- Nope – eu balancei a cabeça.

- O q... O que você quer então?

- Apenas que você aceite ser minha namorada.

Bella me olhou confusa por um momento, mas eu vi quando a dúvida deixou seus olhos, e ficou apenas um brilho de algo que eu não pude identificar exatamente, mas que refletia claramente sua resposta silenciosa.

Ela não falou nada. Apenas sorriu pra mim, antes de me beijar novamente.

***Fim do Flashback***

- E por causa disso, você e Alice estão dispensadas de me dar presentes de aniversário pelo resto da vida.

- Ok, pulamos o presente de aniversário por enquanto – ela riu – Mas e quanto a presentes de aniversário de namoro?

- Tudo bem. Já que você insiste em me dar um presente, eu posso escolher o que eu quero?

- Na verdade eu já tinha algo em mente, mas vamos lá. O que você quer ganhar?

- Você. Com uma fita vermelha no pescoço. _E mais nada_.

- Edward! – ela deu um tapa no meu ombro, fingindo indignação.

- O que? – fiz minha melhor cara de inocente – Você disse que eu poderia escolher o presente, oras.

- Você só pensa nisso...

- Bella, Bella... Eu estou numa cama, com você completamente nua nos meus braços... Em que mais você quer que eu pense?

- Eu posso me vestir se isso for um problema pra você – ela falou tentando esconder seu rosto, completamente corado. Eu adorava quando ela ficava assim.

- Na verdade eu preferia que você não se vestisse nunca mais. Não que eu não goste das suas roupas, mas é que você fica tão mais bonita sem elas.

- Eu não acho que Charlie vá concordar com isso – ela falou como se realmente estivesse ponderando a idéia – Se bem que alguns dos garotos do colégio iriam adorar.

- Tá bom, tá bom, esquece isso – falei rápido. O simples pensamento de outros garotos olhando para a _minha_ Bella me fez estremecer de raiva – Eu fico com o presente que você escolheu então.

- Edward Cullen com ciúmes? – ela riu.

- Não estou com ciúmes. Só estou cuidando do que é meu. E eu não divido com ninguém. Tem algo de errado nisso?

- Claro que não. Eu adoro quando você fica assim, possessivo. E por falar em cuidar do que é seu, eu tenho algumas sugestões de como você pode fazer isso...

Bella terminou a frase se virando pra mim e me puxando para um beijo quente, deixando claras todas as suas _ótimas_ intenções.

- Depois sou eu que só penso nisso – falei me afastando um pouco só pra provocá-la.

- Edward?

- Sim amor?

- Cala a boca e me beija! – e logo estávamos rolando em baixo do edredom novamente.

* * *

- Você ainda vai ser a minha morte, sabia? – falei deitando meu corpo sobre o de Bella, enquanto tentávamos acalmar nossas respirações.

- Aos dezenove anos? Tenho certeza que você sobrevive a isso.

- Dezoito.

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Dezoito. Ainda não é meu aniversário. Ainda tenho dezoito anos.

- Faltam menos de duas horas Edward – Bella falou, depois de conferir a hora no relógio ao lado da cama.

- Mesmo assim – eu ri – Mas sabe, eu estava pensando numa coisa...

- O que?

- Se eu não me levantasse dessa cama nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, ainda assim, esse seria um aniversário maravilhoso.

- E também seria o último – Bella riu – Alice te mataria. E me mataria também, por ter permitido. Você sabe que ela passou as últimas semanas correndo com os preparativos pra essa festa. Não seria justo com ela Edward.

- Seria justo que eu pudesse escolher onde, como e com quem quero passar meu aniversário. Isso sim seria justo. E não é só isso. É nosso aniversário de namoro também. Nós deveríamos ficar juntos nesse dia. Só nós dois.

- Nós podemos fazer isso qualquer outro dia Edward. Sério, eu não me importo em ter que passar essa noite na sua festa de aniversário. Se o problema é ficarmos um dia inteiro na cama, eu acho que posso providenciar isso pra qualquer outro dia que você queira.

- Sabe, é isso que eu adoro no seu pai. Essas idas dele à reserva são maravilhosas. Ele sai pra pescar o fim de semana todo e deixa sua pobre filha aqui, totalmente desprotegida, à mercê das vontades do seu namorado. Eu realmente amo o seu pai.

- Ele confia em mim. Só isso.

- Ele não devia – falei rindo.

- Edward! – ela falou me dando um soco no ombro.

- Ok. Está tarde agora. Eu tenho que ir. Amanhã eu venho te buscar pra festa.

- Você não devia sair da sua própria festa pra vir me buscar, sabia?

- Você é que não devia andar por aí nessa coisa que você chama de carro. Mas se você não quiser que eu saia no meio da festa, eu posso vir mais cedo, e você passa o dia todo comigo em casa. Seria uma ótima idéia.

- Estarei pronta às oito – ela falou rindo e me empurrando pra fora da cama.

Eu me levantei e me vesti rapidamente, deixando-a ainda na cama. Já era tarde, e ela logo dormiria. Antes de sair eu parei na porta do quarto para olhar pra ela mais uma vez. Bella era linda, e eu não me cansava de admirá-la. Eu realmente a amava. E a queria comigo pra sempre. Toda uma vida ao seu lado ainda me parecia pouco tempo para tê-la comigo. E naquele momento eu tive ainda mais certeza da minha decisão.

- Ei Edward? – ela me chamou quando eu estava saindo.

Mal me virei e Bella pulou no meu colo, enlaçando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e me beijando apaixonadamente. Suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos com força, como se ela quisesse nos fundir em um só. Eu retribuí o beijo, enquanto a abraçava cada vez mais forte, até que nossos corpos gritaram por ar.

- O que foi isso mesmo? – perguntei ainda abraçando-a em meu colo.

- Não sei – Bella respondeu, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro e beijando levemente o meu pescoço – De repente eu senti algo estranho, um impulso de te abraçar de novo, não sei bem.

- Acho que sei o que é – respondi olhando pra ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não é nada disso Edward – ela riu, mas logo ficou séria de novo – Eu não sei como explicar, mas de repente me deu uma sensação de perda. Eu senti como se você não estivesse só indo embora daqui, mas como se estivesse saindo da minha vida. Como se eu não fosse mais te ter.

- Bella boba. Eu nunca vou sair da sua vida. Não enquanto você ainda me quiser nela.

- Eu sempre vou querer.

- Eu realmente espero que queira. Mas amanhã você vai poder me provar isso.

- Amanhã? – ela perguntou confusa.

- É. Amanhã. Mas eu não vou falar mais nada até lá.

- Tudo bem. Mas antes de você sair, eu queria te dar uma coisa. Eu ia deixar pra amanhã, mas não vejo por que. Seu presente de aniversário.

- Eu disse que não queria nada Bella...

- Eu sei. Mas eu não ouvi. Vem, você vai gostar.

Bella me beijou novamente, mas dessa vez um beijo mais calmo, apaixonado, e depois saiu do meu colo, me puxando de volta para a cama. Eu me sentei e a observei enquanto ela apanhava o pequeno robe de seda azul no chão e o vestia. Ela ficava ainda mais adorável com essa cor, que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele clara.

Ela caminhou lentamente até o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e pegou um pequeno embrulho dourado de dentro da gaveta. Ela me olhou novamente e sorriu, seu rosto ficando levemente corado. Então ela caminhou em minha direção e se sentou de frente pra mim, me entregando o pequeno pacote.

- Eu... eu espero que você goste. – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu peguei o pacote de suas mãos e a beijei novamente. Então voltei minha atenção ao presente, abrindo-o cuidadosamente, tentando não rasgar o papel do embrulho, enquanto Bella apenas me olhava, torcendo seus próprios dedos num sinal claro de nervosismo.

Se ela soubesse o efeito que tinha sobre mim, ela seria a mais segura das mulheres, mas toda essa sua timidez e insegurança a deixavam ainda mais adorável. Ela era simplesmente perfeita, e não fazia a menor idéia disso.

Quando terminei de abrir o papel fiquei observando a pequena caixa em minhas mãos por algum tempo. Era um estetoscópio. Bella sabia do meu sonho de me tornar um médico tão bom quanto o meu pai, sabia o quanto eu o admirava e queria ser como ele. Era um simples estetoscópio, mas foi o melhor presente que ela poderia ter me dado. Bella sabia dos meus sonhos, e me apoiava neles. Eu não podia estar errado. Bella era realmente a garota para ficar ao meu lado e me ajudar a realizar meus sonhos.

Eu apenas olhei pra ela, que ainda me olhava nervosa. Ela realmente achava que eu poderia não gostar do presente? Bella às vezes era tão absurda... Eu queria lhe dizer que a amava, e queria pedi-la em casamento ali mesmo, mas me contive. Por mais que a minha decisão estivesse tomada, não poderia ser ali, no seu quarto, num dia qualquer. Tinha que ser especial. Com um anel especial. E eu não morreria se esperasse mais um dia para fazer o pedido.

Não sei bem quanto tempo se passou comigo apenas olhando pra ela, mas parece que foi tempo suficiente para que o meu silêncio fosse mal interpretado.

- Você não gostou, não é? – ela falou abaixando o rosto e olhando para a cama, enquanto apertava ainda mais as próprias mãos, e eu pude ver uma pequena lágrima tentando escapar dos seus olhos – Eu sei que foi uma idéia estúpida, e se você quiser, você pode trocar por qualquer outra coisa, eu só pensei que...

Mas ela não terminou a frase. Antes que ela continuasse pensando aqueles absurdos eu coloquei a pequena caixa ao lado na cama e a puxei para o meu colo, colando nossos lábios num beijo, onde eu tentei demonstrar toda a minha gratidão. Não só pelo presente que, sim, eu adorei, mas por ela estar ao meu lado.

Eu a apertei ainda mais em meus braços, e quando meu corpo gritou por ar, eu cessei o beijo, mas continuei distribuindo pequenos beijos por todo o seu rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas, mas eu não permitiria que ela ficasse triste por um motivo tão absurdo.

- Eu adorei o presente sua boba.

- Você... Você gostou mesmo? – ela perguntou meio hesitante.

- É claro que sim. Você não poderia ter me dado um presente melhor. Você sabe o quanto eu quero ir para a faculdade de medicina, e saber que você estará ao meu lado me ajudando nisso, é o melhor presente que eu posso ter.

Bella sorriu novamente, seu rosto se iluminando, deixando de lado os seus medos e inseguranças e pegando novamente a caixinha e colocando-a nas minhas mãos.

- Que bom que gostou, porque eu realmente não sei escolher esse tipo de coisa, e estava com muito medo de ter escolhido errado. Na verdade, eu não escolhi sozinha. Carlisle me ajudou. Eu queria ser a primeira a te dar um presente para a faculdade, mas eu não queria errar com seu primeiro estetoscópio.

- Eu espero que ele tenha te ajudado a pagar também – falei olhando melhor para o pequeno aparelho em minhas mãos – Bella, esse estetoscópio é um dos mais caros que tem por aí. Você não devia ter gasto seu dinheiro comigo.

- Não seja bobo Edward. Você já gastou muito mais dinheiro comigo. E olha – ela abriu a caixa e tirou o pequeno aparelho me mostrando direito – Já tem até o seu nome gravado nele.

- Dr. Edward Cullen – eu li em voz alta – Soa muito bem, pra mim.

- Tem um cartão também.

Era um cartão simples, com um coração na frente. Mas dentro dele havia um pedaço de uma música, escrito por Bella. Nós costumávamos escrever bilhetes um ao outro, com pedaços de músicas que falavam do que sentíamos naquele momento. Talvez fosse até infantil, mas era algo só nosso. E nesse cartão havia apenas sete linhas escritas:

_Perhaps love is like the ocean – Talvez o amor seja como o oceano_

_Full of conflicts, full of change – Cheio de conflitos, cheio de mudanças_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside – Como um fogo quando está frio lá fora_

_Or thunder when it rains__ – Ou o trovão quando está chovendo_

_If I should live forever – Se eu puder viver para sempre_

_And all my dreams come true – E ter todos os meus sonhos realizados_

_My memory__ of love will be of you – Minha recordação de amor será de você_

- Obrigado – eu falei, não conseguindo encontrar qualquer outra palavra que pudesse descrever o que eu sentia naquele momento – Mas eu também tenho um presente pra você. Eu ia deixar pra te dar amanhã, na festa, mas não vejo razão pra esperar até lá.

- Mas nosso aniversário é só amanhã...

- Eu tenho outro presente pra amanhã – falei tirando a pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso.

Bella pareceu hesitar quando viu a pequena caixinha preta estendida à sua frente. Ela me olhou como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa, e então pegou a caixinha das minhas mãos. _Ainda não é isso Bella_, eu pensei, _vai ter que esperar até amanhã_.

- Na verdade esse é um presente pra nós dois – continuei.

Ela abriu a caixinha lentamente, e ficou apenas olhando para o objeto ali dentro, por algum tempo. Depois ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, enquanto passava os dedos pelos pingentes dourados.

- É lindo Edward – ela falou antes de me beijar.

Eram dois cordões de ouro, com dois pingentes que juntos formavam um coração, e em cada um deles havia uma palavra. _Together forever. _Eu os retirei da caixinha nas mãos de Bella, separando o primeiro pra mim, e coloquei o segundo cordão em seu pescoço, dando lhe um beijo casto logo em seguida.

- Para sempre – ela repetiu o que estava escrito em seu pingente, enquanto acariciava-o delicadamente.

- Juntos – eu sorri.

- Esse é o nosso presente de aniversário de namoro?

- Não. Na verdade o seu presente de aniversário de namoro você só ganha amanhã, depois da festa. Um presente especial.

**- Eu também tenho um presente especial pra você – ela falou - mas também, só depois da festa.**

* * *

Naquela noite eu dirigi rápido de volta pra casa. Eu estava com pressa, precisava resolver tudo pra amanhã. Liguei para Alice no meio do caminho e pedi que ela falasse com todo mundo, pra que me esperassem. Eu precisava conversar com todos antes de qualquer coisa.

Estacionei o carro na entrada da casa, como sempre, e corri para dentro. Como eu esperava, todos estavam na sala, aguardando que eu chegasse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa filho? – Esme perguntou preocupada, assim que entrei em casa.

- Eu precisava conversar com você mãe, e com você pai, mas eu queria que Alice e Emmett também estivessem presentes, pois acho que isso também os envolve – falei enquanto caminhava em direção a eles.

Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados no grande sofá da sala, enquanto Alice e Emmett estavam sentados um em cada poltrona lateral. Todos me olhavam apreensivos, até preocupados.

- Certo, mas por favor fala logo – Alice, sempre paciente – Eu estou no meio dos preparativos para a sua festa, lembra?

- Bem, eu não sei bem como dizer isso – eu falei, enquanto caminhava de um lado pro outro em frente a todos eles, passando a mão pelo cabelo, que deveria estar uma bagunça sem tamanho – E eu fico pensando que, se eu estou nervoso pra falar com vocês, imagino como não vai ser amanhã...

- Edward, filho, calma... – meu pai falou ficando em pé – Você está deixando todo mundo nervoso aqui. Porque não se senta antes de qualquer coisa?

- Está bem – eu caminhei até ele e me sentei na mesinha de centro, de frente para os meus pais.

- Agora, com calma, nos fale o que está te deixando assim tão nervoso.

Eu olhei para cada um deles ali na sala, que me olhavam de volta atentamente. Então eu pensei na razão para aquele conversa, e me lembrei do sorriso meigo da minha Bella, e de como eu a queria para sempre ao meu lado. E isso foi suficiente pra todo aquele nervosismo sumir.

- Pai, mãe, amanhã é o meu aniversário, e tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de pedir a vocês.

- O que você quer Edward? – minha mãe me perguntou, com seu sorriso gentil.

- Eu queria que vocês me dessem o anel da vovó Elizabeth – assim que eu pronunciei as palavras eu mesmo me surpreendi com a determinação em minha voz.

Durante algum tempo a sala foi tomada por um silêncio quase palpável. Ninguém disse nada, ninguém fez nada. Todos ficaram apenas me olhando, digerindo aquelas palavras. Eu pude ver a surpresa e a hesitação no rosto do meu pai, e a alegria e a emoção nos olhos da minha mãe. Ela sorriu pra mim de um modo amoroso, e eu pude vê-la apertar as mãos do meu pai, num gesto tão deles, que naquele momento eu desejei que a minha relação com Bella pudesse ser assim, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos.

- Eu sabia! – Emmett gritou, se levantando de um salto da poltrona onde estava, e chamando a atenção de todos – Eu sabia! Jasper disse que você estava salvo, quando isso não aconteceu no seu aniversário de dezoito anos, mas eu disse a ele que poderia ser até os vinte e um! Eu sabia!

Todos olhamos pra Emmett, que andava de um lado para o outro da sala, gritando "Eu sabia" sem parar, mas ninguém entendia nada.

- Emmett, dá pra você explicar? – Alice perguntou, já revirando os olhos, pois sabia que vindo de Emmett nunca era uma coisa útil.

- Você ainda quer explicação? – ele se fez de ofendido – Amanhã é aniversário dele. Ele poderia pedir um carro novo, ou uma viagem, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas ele pede um anel? O anel da vovó Elizabeth? É claro que ele tá virando gay!

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Alice e eu dissemos juntos, fazendo meus pais rirem, e Emmett voltar ao seu lugar na poltrona, resmungando.

- Depois vocês não digam que eu não avisei...

- Certo, agora vamos voltar ao assunto sério – falei me virando novamente para os meus pais – Pai, eu vou pedir a mão de Bella em casamento. E eu queria lhe dar o anel que você deu à mamãe quando a pediu. Amanhã é nosso aniversário de namoro também. E eu acho que é o dia certo pra isso.

- Filho, você está completando dezenove anos amanhã. Não acha que é meio cedo pra isso? Vocês só estão juntos há um ano...

- Pai... Você era mais novo do que eu quando se casou com a mamãe. E quanto tempo vocês namoraram antes disso? Seis meses, certo?

Meus pais olharam um para o outro, suas mãos ainda unidas, e eu pude ver o amor que eles ainda sentiam um pelo outro apenas naquele olhar. Um amor puro e verdadeiro, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos. Esse era o modelo de relação que eu tinha na minha vida, e era exatamente o que eu queria viver com Bella.

- É, acho que você puxou a mim nesse aspecto – ele riu – Bem, se é o que você quer, eu não tenho mais nada a dizer além de te dar a minha benção, e desejar que vocês sejam felizes.

- Oh Edward – minha mão falou pulando no meu pescoço e me abraçando – Estou tão feliz por você. Eu tenho certeza de que Bella é a garota certa pra você.

- Então vocês vão me dar o anel?

- Bem, essa não é uma decisão só nossa – Carlisle continuou – Como você mesmo disse, envolve toda a família. Como Emmett é o mais velho, o normal seria que ele se casasse antes, então a preferência pelo anel é dele.

Todos olhamos para Emmett, que sorria maleficamente olhando pra mim.

- Qual é Emm... Eu não vou negociar com você. Se você quer o anel, diga logo – falei sério, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma longa gargalhada.

- Tá brincando? Se eu pedir a mão de Rosalie com um anel que não tenha _Tyffany's _gravado nele, você acha que vai ter casamento?

- Alice? – me voltei para minha irmã do meio, esperançosamente.

- Jasper que se atreva a pedir minha mão com um anel usado... – ela bufou.

Todos rimos. Eu sabia que nenhum dos meus irmãos iria usar aquele anel. Ele não combinava com Alice ou com Rosalie, mas era perfeito para a minha Bella.

- Bem, parece então que o anel da vovó Elizabeth vai pertencer a outra pessoa finalmente – minha mãe falou, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.

- E parece que agora eu tenho outra festa para planejar – Alice falou saltitante, e todos riram da sua felicidade.

Alice veio até onde eu estava e me abraçou. Eu sabia o quanto ela gostava de Bella, e o quanto ela queria que Bella fizesse parte dessa família. Emmett também me deu um abraço, dizendo o quanto estava feliz por saber que não teria um irmão gay.

- Venha Edward – Esme falou – Vamos buscar o anel.

Eu subi as escadas em silêncio, acompanhado por meus pais, que seguiam logo atrás de mim. Eles estavam abraçados, e eu podia sentir o quanto eles estavam felizes com essa minha decisão. Apesar de Bella só estar em nossas vidas há um ano, ela já fazia parte dessa família, e eu sabia que os meus pais a tinham como mais uma filha. Eu sabia que por eles, eu não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor.

Assim que entramos no quarto, minha mãe seguiu direto para o pequeno cofre ao lado da sua cama, enquanto meu pai fechava a porta e me guiava até o pequeno sofá que tinha lá dentro. Eu apenas os observava, sem falar nada. Eu estava feliz demais pra falar qualquer coisa. Agora tudo estava certo. Em vinte e quatro horas eu pediria a mão da minha Bella em casamento.

Após alguns minutos Esme voltou para se sentar novamente ao lado de Carlisle, trazendo duas pequenas caixinhas de veludo. Pelo tamanho e o formato das caixinhas, eu sabia que uma delas trazia o anel. Mas a outra era diferente. Era de veludo também, mas era um pouco maior, retangular. E eu me perguntei o que seria aquilo.

- Sabe Edward – meu pai começou a falar, num tom tranqüilo – Apesar de você ser o mais novo dos Cullen, eu sempre soube que você seria o primeiro a sair de casa. E nesse último ano, depois que você começou a namorar Bella, eu tive certeza de que você seria o primeiro a se casar. Você sempre foi o mais parecido comigo – ele sorriu.

- Pai, eu entendo que você possa estar preocupado com tudo isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que Bella é a mulher da minha vida, e eu nunca vou querer outra mulher ao meu lado.

- Nós sabemos disso filho – Esme falou – E estamos muito felizes por ser _ela_.

- Mas não é isso que eu quero dizer – Carlisle continuou – Na verdade, eu estava pensando em outra coisa. Você vai pedi-la em casamento amanhã, isso está certo. Mas eu queria saber quanto ao _depois_. E já que você é tão parecido comigo, eu sei que esse noivado não vai durar muito, e que o casamento deverá ser logo depois, estou certo?

- Certíssimo – eu respondi prontamente – Se Bella aceitar, e ela _tem_ que aceitar – eu ri, fazendo meus pais rirem do meu aparente desespero – O casamento será o quanto antes. Apenas o tempo que Alice levará para preparar a festa.

- Se eu bem conheço sua irmã, isso levará menos tempo do que você pode imaginar. Mas o que eu quero saber mesmo é como você planeja a vida de vocês dois juntos. Afinal de contas, vocês dois ainda estão no colégio. Eu sei que nossa família é bem estruturada financeiramente, e que isso nunca seria um problema para vocês, mas eu imagino que esses não sejam os seus planos.

- E não são. – eu falei sério – Pai, quando eu me casar com Bella, quando ela for minha esposa de verdade, _eu _vou cuidar dela. Eu sei que vocês se preocupam comigo, mas eu quero que vocês saibam que eu vou cuidar de tudo. Eu ainda vou para a faculdade como era o plano. Eu vou ser um médico, pai. Um médico tão bom quanto você é. Eu vou ter a minha família, e vou ser responsável por ela.

Meus pais se olharam por um minuto, sorrindo um para o outro, e eu sabia que era exatamente isso o que eles queriam ouvir de mim. Mas eu não podia ter dito nada diferente. Cuidar de Bella era uma coisa que _eu _tinha que fazer, e eu não tomaria a decisão de me casar com ela, para ainda ficar morando com meus pais.

- Eu não esperava outra coisa de você, meu filho.

- Eu vejo que fizemos um bom trabalho aqui – minha mãe falou sorrindo para o meu pai.

- Vocês realmente foram os melhores pais do mundo. Mas agora eu realmente preciso voar com minhas próprias asas.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu queria lhe perguntar uma última coisa. Eu admito que achei essa sua decisão foi um pouco precipitada. Calma. – ele falou levantando a mão quando eu quis protestar, e eu apenas esperei – Mas eu também confesso que nós já estávamos esperando por isso. Então, nós também fizemos nossos... er... _arranjos. _Vamos dizer assim.

- Arranjos? – perguntei confuso.

- Aqui – minha mãe me estendeu a pequena caixinha de veludo onde estava o anel – Este é o anel que você pediu.

- Mas nós também temos outra coisa pra vocês. – Carlisle continuou, me estendendo a outra caixinha que Esme trouxera – Um presente. E nós ficaríamos muito felizes se você aceitasse. Como o _primeiro presente de casamento._

Eu peguei a caixinha nas minhas mãos ainda sem entender o que poderia ser, mas quando a abri tudo ficou absolutamente claro, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, enquanto via minha visão se turvar pelas lágrimas que eu tentava conter.

Dentro da pequena caixa havia apenas uma chave, presa a um chaveiro onde se lia _Sr. e Sra. E. Cullen_.

- Quando...? – eu tentei perguntar mas minha voz não saiu.

- Há algum tempo, filho. Não é uma casa muito grande, mas eu acho que o tamanho é o ideal para o início. É claro que depois vocês podem vendê-la e procurar uma casa maior quando... er... a família aumentar – ele terminou a frase meio sem graça.

- Mas eu realmente espero que isso demore. Ainda não tenho idade para ser avó.

- Calma, mãe – eu ri – Vamos _tentar_ cuidar disso pra você.

- Parabéns meu filho – Carlisle falou, sua voz meio embargada, e eu via que ele tentava se manter firme, sem chorar – Eu realmente estou orgulhoso de você.

- Obrigado pai. Obrigado mãe. Eu amo vocês.

* * *

O dia seguinte começou lento. Eu acordei tarde devido à hora que fui dormir. Dormir a noite passada realmente foi uma tarefa complicada. Eu estava agitado demais, ansioso demais para conseguir relaxar o suficiente para dormir.

Eu fiquei durante horas repassando em minha mente o último ano, e tudo de bom que aconteceu comigo desde que Bella entrou na minha vida. E o apoio da minha família só me fazia ter mais certeza de que eu estava certo.

Levantei da minha cama e desci para comer alguma coisa. O relógio na parede marcava duas e meia da tarde. A casa estava tranqüila, sinal de que Alice não estava por aqui. Eu engoli qualquer coisa na cozinha e segui para a sala. Ou o que deveria ser a sala, porque ali não era mais a minha casa, e sim uma boate vazia. Coisas de Alice.

Dei uma olhada rapidamente em tudo à minha volta. Estava tudo pronto para a festa de hoje à noite. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa.

- Alice? – falei assim que ela atendeu o celular, antes mesmo que pudesse falar – Onde você está?

- Como assim onde eu estou Edward? Faltam seis horas para a sua festa. É claro que eu estou arrumando a Bella oras. Onde mais eu poderia estar?

- Er... Alice... Faltam _seis horas_ para a festa. Não tá meio cedo pra você estar arrumando a Bella?

- É claro que não! – ela bufou.

- Posso falar com ela?

- Ela está ocupada agora. Vocês ficam grudados o tempo todo. Eu quase não tenho mais tempo de ficar com a minha amiga, e quando eu finalmente consigo um pouco da atenção dela, você logo quer roubá-la de mim? Não dá sossego nem no telefone...

Ela falava com a voz chorosa, e eu podia imaginar o bico que ela estava fazendo do outro lado do telefone. Apesar de ser mais velha do que eu, Alice era tão pequena que sempre era vista como a princesinha da família. E quando ela começava com a chantagem emocional dela, ninguém era capaz de resistir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, também não precisa fazer drama.

- Obrigada! – ela falou, mudando completamente o tom de voz, voltando à sua usual alegria, me fazendo rir com todo esse teatrinho dela – Mas você queria o que mesmo?

- Ah, sim. Olha Alice, eu sei que eu tenho te dado trabalho demais com toda essa coisa de festa e tal, mas eu queria te pedir apenas mais um favorzinho...

- Um _favorzinho_. Você nunca me pede um favor_zinho_ Edward. Mas vamos lá, do que você precisa?

- Então, como eu falei ontem, você sabe que eu vou pedir a mão de Bella essa noite, depois da festa...

- E?

- Bem, eu não posso fazer isso no meio de uma festa, com todas essas pessoas em volta, e o barulho, e tudo o mais. Também não quero ter que levar ela pro meu quarto assim. Eu queria alguma coisa diferente. Especial. E eu sei que você é amiga dela, e a conhece tão bem quanto eu. Eu queria que você me ajudasse com isso.

- Edward, Edward – ela falou calmamente – Você me subestima tanto que às vezes até me ofende... Você realmente acha que eu já não cuidei disso? Vá até o jardim.

Eu caminhei até o lado de fora da casa, na direção do jardim de Esme, para conferir o que Alice tinha preparado. É claro que ela teria cuidado disso. Minha irmã era uma força sobrenatural quando se tratava de organizar festas ou qualquer outro evento.

Quando cheguei ao lugar certo eu não consegui encontrar palavras para descrever o que ela tinha feito. No centro do jardim, próxima à fonte havia uma tenda, formada por flores brancas. Lírios, como Bella gostava. Ficava afastada da casa, assim o barulho da música não atrapalharia. Era simplesmente _perfeito_.

- Perfeito – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- É claro que é perfeito. Foi planejado por mim. Você realmente acha que eu ia deixar a minha amiga ser pedida em casamento em qualquer lugar?

- Não seria você... – eu ri.

- Bem, agora que você já tem o que você quer, eu posso voltar a cuidar de Bella?

- Er... Alice?

- O que foi agora? – ela perguntou já impaciente.

- Você está na casa de Bella agora, certo?

- Claro que estou.

- E VOCÊ FALOU QUE EU VOU PEDI-LA EM CASAMENTO?!! – gritei no telefone.

- Não seja estúpido Edward! É claro que eu não estou perto dela. Ela está tomando banho. Não se preocupe, ela não vai saber de nada até _você_ falar pra ela.

- Ah. Sim. Claro. Me desculpe. É que eu estou um pouco nervoso com tudo isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que você me ama – ela brincou.

- Er... Alice? Só mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- Bella não recusaria o meu pedido de casamento, não é?

- Tchau Edward! – ela bufou, e desligou o telefone na minha cara.

O que eu falei de errado? Ela poderia ter outros planos, não poderia? E se ela não aceitasse? E se ela se achasse nova demais para se casar? E se ela quisesse ir para a faculdade ainda solteira, e quisesse viver todas as experiências que pudesse antes de se amarrar a um homem só? E se...

Argh! Não! Bella _me_ ama. Tanto quanto eu a amo. Ou _quase_ tanto quanto eu a amo. Ela vai aceitar, e vai ser minha esposa. E eu vou fazer dela a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, porque _eu _serei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

- Alice? – eu gritei enquanto descia as escadas apressadamente.

- O que foi Edward?

- Já são oito horas. Estou atrasado, eu já devia estar na casa da Bella.

- Pode deixar, eu cuido de tudo por aqui até você voltar. Mas anda logo, os convidados já começaram a chegar. Esme vai descer logo, não se preocupe.

- Obrigado Alice.

- O que seria da sua vida sem mim?

- Promete que um dia me deixa descobrir?

Saí correndo em direção à garagem, desviando de alguma coisa que Alice atirou em mim. Droga, oito e quinze. Bella detestava ficar esperando. Não que eu costumasse atrasar sempre, mas ainda assim isso a deixava de mau humor. E hoje não era um bom dia pra deixá-la com raiva de mim.

Entrei no meu Volvo e saí da garagem cantando pneus. Enquanto eu passava pela pequena estrada que levava à estrada principal eu cruzei com alguns carros que seguiam em direção à minha casa, mas não me importei em ver quem eram. Eu só queria chegar logo à casa de Bella.

Finalmente alcancei a auto estrada. A noite estava fria e chuvosa, o que fazia com que muita gente preferisse ficar em casa, deixando a rua ainda mais vazia, o que eu agradeci mentalmente. Menos carros na rua, maior a velocidade que eu poderia alcançar.

E pensar que dali a poucas horas eu estaria ajoelhado à frente da minha Bella, pedindo-a em casamento. Essa seria a noite mais feliz da minha vida, quando ela me disser "sim". Instintivamente minha mão foi ao bolso da calça, pegando a pequena caixinha com o anel. Eu a coloquei sobre o volante, para que eu pudesse olhar pra ela.

O anel da vovó Elizabeth era lindo, mas ficaria ainda mais bonito no delicado dedo de Bella. Ele era perfeito pra ela. A face era de um longo oval, cercado de pedras brilhantes e arredondadas enfileiradas. A faixa era de ouro, delicada e estreita. O ouro fazia uma delicada teia ao redor dos diamantes. Perfeito!

Eu me perdi em meus pensamentos enquanto dirigia. A estrada era bem conhecida, e eu já fizera esse caminho tantas vezes que poderia dirigir por aqui de olhos fechados. A única coisa que eu via realmente naquele momento era o rosto de Bella. Seu sorriso encantador, seus olhos de chocolate, e suas bochechas levemente rosadas quando ela ficava envergonhada. Exatamente como eu imaginava que ela ficaria quando eu fizesse o pedido.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, perdido em meus pensamentos, sonhando acordado. Eu apenas percebi o quanto eu havia me desligado da realidade quando a pequena caixinha escorregou pelos meus dedos, caindo no assoalho do carro. Eu me xinguei mentalmente por ser tão desastrado e retirei o cinto de segurança para me abaixar rapidamente e pegá-lo de volta, antes que o veludo ficasse sujo.

Eu tateei o piso do carro, até que o alcancei, jogado em baixo do banco do passageiro, mas assim que o agarrei o som ensurdecedor de uma buzina me trouxe rapidamente à realidade. Eu levantei rápido, mas a única coisa que eu consegui distinguir foi a ofuscante luz de dois faróis que vinham em minha direção. Eu ainda tentei desviar do carro, mas ele estava próximo demais, e eu dirigia rápido demais.

Eu ouvi o som do metal sendo amassado e destruído, antes mesmo de sentir o impacto. Senti minhas pernas sendo esmagadas, e o meu peito batendo forte contra o volante. Meu corpo foi lançado contra o pára-brisa, e eu senti uma forte pancada em minha cabeça.

Eu senti um forte gosto de sangue na minha boca, e o meu corpo todo parecia estar se quebrando. A única parte que ainda parecia me obedecer era a minha mão direita, que apertava fortemente a pequena caixinha de veludo preto, com o anel de noivado. Eu vi então o rosto da minha Bella. E essa foi a última imagem que o meu cérebro registrou antes que a escuridão me engolisse.

.

.

.

**N/A**

**Oi meninas lindas!!!!**

**Começando aqui mais uma fic, e eu espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo.**

**Então? O que acontece com nosso querido Edward?**

**Quem quer saber, aperta o botãozinho verde aí em baixo.**

**BJ!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/B:nhaiii o que posso dizer ...simplesmente perfeito **

**Mais uma fic maravilhosa para minha alegria e de toda a nação que adora Twilight.**

**Quero mais e vocês???? Então... não esqueça de deixar a sua review hein **

**Beijos **

**Gláucia **


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

**# Edward POV #**

Eu tateei o piso do carro, até que o alcancei, jogado em baixo do banco do passageiro, mas assim que o agarrei o anel, o som ensurdecedor de uma buzina me trouxe rapidamente à realidade. Eu levantei rápido, mas a única coisa que eu consegui distinguir foi a ofuscante luz de dois faróis que vinham em minha direção. Eu ainda tentei desviar do carro, mas ele estava próximo demais, e eu dirigia rápido demais.

Eu ouvi o som do metal sendo amassado e destruído, antes mesmo de sentir o impacto. Senti minhas pernas sendo esmagadas, e o meu peito batendo forte contra o volante. Meu corpo foi lançado contra o pára-brisa, e eu senti uma forte pancada em minha cabeça.

Eu sentia um forte gosto de sangue na minha boca, e o meu corpo todo parecia estar se quebrando. A única parte que ainda parecia me obedecer era a minha mão direita, que apertava fortemente a pequena caixinha de veludo preto, com o anel de noivado. Eu vi então o rosto da minha Bella. E essa foi a última imagem que o meu cérebro registrou antes que a escuridão me engolisse.

* * *

**Música para o post – Possibility (Lykke Li) **

**Youtube (ponto) com/watch?v=eIZNyC1uYko**

- Edward, por favor, acorde...

Eu ouvi a voz da minha Bella bem ao meu lado. Ela estava triste, chorando. Eu queria abrir meus olhos, queria abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, mas eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Eu apenas sentia a dor em meu corpo.

- Edward, por favor, volte pra mim... Por favor...

Havia tanta dor em sua voz. E aquilo me cortava o coração. Eu queria abraçá-la, confortá-la, mas eu tinha medo de me mexer. A dor era muito forte. Cada parte do meu corpo parecia estar sendo esmagada, e eu não queria deixá-la ainda mais preocupada com isso. Eu tinha que esperar. E eu estava tão cansado...

- Eu estou... estou com medo Edward... Eu não sei se posso fazer isso sem você. Por favor... Por favor, volte pra mim...

As palavras de Bella saiam entre soluços, e eu podia ouvir o quanto ela estava perdida ali, beirando o desespero. A dor no meu corpo havia diminuído, concentrando-se em alguns pontos, mas absolutamente suportável. Mas ainda havia o cansaço, o sono. Eu não conseguia me mexer. E eu queria tanto abraçá-la...

- Edward... Nós precisamos de você... Por favor acorde....

Eu podia sentir todo o sofrimento de Bella em sua voz, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada. Não havia mais dor. Eu já não sentia mais meu corpo. Não sentia qualquer parte dele. Eu só precisava descansar um pouco mais. Só precisava dormir um pouco. Uma noite de sono e de manhã eu poderia abraçá-la, e lhe dizer que fora só um susto. Nada demais aconteceria.

- Edward... Por favor... Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha... Eu não posso fazer isso sem você... Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu preciso de você! Volte pra mim... Por favor...

As palavras de Bella não faziam muito sentido pra mim, mas eu não conseguia lhe perguntar do que ela falava. Eu apenas sentia o sono me tomar, me impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Edward... Ele se foi... Eu o perdi... Por favor, acorde... Eu preciso tanto de você... Por favor...

Eu não entendia as palavras de Bella. Eu apenas ouvia sua voz se quebrando, entre soluços, enquanto ela falava comigo. Mas eu sentia tanto cansaço, e eu não conseguia mover qualquer músculo, não conseguia falar qualquer palavra. Eu apenas precisava dormir um pouco mais...

* * *

E finalmente eu acordei. Aquele lugar me parecia estranhamente familiar, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar direito de onde era. Era como se estivesse lá, em algum lugar da minha mente, mas eu não conseguia alcançar a lembrança certa.

Eu estava deitado em uma cama grande, levemente inclinada, e o quarto era extremamente branco, com um pequeno sofá e uma poltrona de cores claras. Havia uma janela numa das paredes, e eu pude perceber o sol nascendo.

Mas apenas quando ouvi o bip constante ao lado da cama e vi o pequeno monitor com luzes, eu finalmente percebi onde estava. Um hospital. O hospital onde Carlisle trabalha. Eu estava doente? O que estava acontecendo?

Tentei me levantar, mas meu corpo não se moveu mais do que alguns centímetros. E eu percebi que eu não conseguia sentir boa parte dele. Eu também não consegui falar. Uma dor cortante atravessou minha garganta quando eu tentei fazê-lo. Havia agulhas e tubos e pequenos adesivos espalhados por todo o meu peito e braços. E havia um tubo enfiado na minha boca, que descia pela minha garganta. E Deus! Como aquilo incomodava!

Um medo arrebatador me tomou naquele momento, fazendo o som de bip do monitor acelerar enlouquecidamente. Alguns segundos depois uma enfermeira irrompeu porta adentro, parando há alguns passos de mim, e apenas me olhou. Ela me fitava assustada, seus olhos arregalados, como se visse um fantasma.

- Ligue para o Dr. Cullen! – ela gritou por sobre o ombro – Diga que ele acordou. Agora!

E então ela começou a checar o monitor ao meu lado, que continuava enlouquecido. Ela me pegava e virava meu rosto de um lado pro outro, enquanto checava meus sinais vitais, media minha pressão, auscultava meu coração. Como se o bip ensurdecedor não lhe mostrasse o quanto meu coração estava acelerado.

Aquilo tudo estava realmente me assustando. O que tinha acontecido afinal? O que eu estava fazendo ali? E porque todo esse alvoroço por eu ter simplesmente acordado? Não era normal as pessoas acordarem depois de dormirem?

Tentei falar novamente, dizer-lhe que parasse com aquilo tudo, mas não saia som algum. Apenas a mesma queimação cortando minha garganta de novo.

Depois de muito tempo de toda aquela loucura Carlisle finalmente chegou. E eu fiquei ainda mais assustado pela expressão que ele trazia em seu rosto. Ele entrou no quarto e correu até minha cama, acompanhado por uma Esme igualmente alarmada.

A enfermeira já havia retirado o tubo que estava em minha garganta, o que eu agradeci mentalmente, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia falar. Minha boca estava seca como se eu não bebesse água há anos, e aquilo me deixava ainda mais assustado, se é que era possível.

Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, perguntar o que eu estava fazendo naquele hospital, queria entender o porque dos meus pais estarem ali tão preocupados e ao mesmo tempo tão aliviados. Eles falavam sem parar, me perguntando como eu me sentia e agradecendo por eu estar de volta. Mas ninguém me explicava o que diabos estava acontecendo. E eu sentia que minha cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Depois de algum tempo eles finalmente pareceram se acalmar, e pararam com todo aquele falatório, o que eu agradeceria, se pudesse falar. Esme se sentou na cama ao meu lado, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, e sorriu. Era o mesmo sorriso doce de sempre, mas ela estava diferente.

Apesar de não conseguir me lembrar de nada, eu sabia que eu deveria estar muito doente, ou não estaria ali. Carlisle sempre cuidou dos filhos em casa. Eu não me lembro de qualquer ocasião em que eu tenha ido ao hospital. Assim, deveria ser algo mais grave. E a aparência deles só confirmava isso.

Agora depois que todos pareceram se acalmar, eu pude olhar pra eles mais atentamente. Ambos pareciam bastante cansados. Havia olheiras enormes em seus rostos, e algumas rugas a mais. Seria possível que eu estivesse tão doente e não tivesse qualquer lembrança? Uma doença tão séria que deixava-os parecendo mais velhos tamanha a sua preocupação?

Ouvi o som de bip no monitor ao meu lado voltando a acelerar. Eu estava à beira do pânico. Eu _precisava _saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu abria minha boca pra falar e voltava a fechá-la, sentindo apenas a queimação na minha garganta. Nem o mínimo ruído saía da minha boca.

- Água! – Carlisle falou para a enfermeira que estava ali ao lado – Traga-lhe um copo com água. Isso vai ajudá-lo.

A enfermeira entregou o copo a Carlisle, que me ajudou a sentar e o colocou na minha boca. A sensação da água descendo pela minha garganta foi realmente maravilhosa. Era mesmo como se eu não bebesse nada há anos. E eu bebi com tanta vontade que acabei engasgando entre um gole e outro.

- Calma, filho – Esme falou, preocupada – Você tem que beber devagar.

Carlisle me deu o restante da água, dessa vez mais devagar, e eu logo senti o alívio de ter minha garganta molhada novamente.

- Ob... obrigado – eu tentei falar, mas minha voz se quebrou, saindo num sussurro tão fraco, que eu tenho certeza de que ninguém ouviu.

- Se sente melhor agora? – Carlisle perguntou, e eu apenas acenei levemente com a cabeça, sabendo que tentar falar era inútil.

- Oh Edward! Estou tão feliz que você tenha finalmente acordado! – minha mãe falou, e eu vi as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

- O q... o q... acon...

- Você não sabe? – meu pai perguntou, sabendo exatamente o que eu queria perguntar – Você não se lembra de nada?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, em negação. Eles olharam de um para o outro, preocupados. Carlisle então se sentou na cama ao meu lado e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Edward... Você... Sofreu um acidente. Um acidente de carro. Na noite do seu aniversário. Você não se lembra disso?

Eu pensei por alguns segundos, procurando em minha memória qualquer lembrança de algo parecido com aquilo, mas não havia nada. Eu não me lembrava de nada assim. Eu se quer me lembrava que eu tinha feito aniversário.

- Eu... eu n...

- Calma, filho. É normal você não se lembrar de nada. O cérebro costuma apagar coisas assim. Não se preocupe com nada. Apenas descanse...

- Eu n... minha v... v... voz...

- Ela vai voltar. Você precisa hidratar suas cordas vocais. Mas não se preocupe, até o final do dia você vai estar cantando de novo. Agora você precisa descansar.

Novamente a enfermeira voltou ao quarto, checando o aparelho ao meu lado, e depois injetou alguma coisa num dos tubos ligados ao meu braço. Quase automaticamente eu senti meus olhos tentando se fechar.

- Seja bem vindo Edward. Eu estou feliz por você estar de volta. Muito feliz...

A voz de Carlisle estava tomada de algum sentimento que eu não consegui identificar direito. O cansaço já me alcançava, alterando minha percepção das coisas. E novamente eu mergulhei num sono profundo.

* * *

Estava escuro quando meus olhos voltaram a abrir. Apenas um pequeno abajur iluminava o quarto. Eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando ajustar minha visão e pude ver a figura da minha mãe, encolhida num pequeno sofá ali no canto do quarto. Ela parecia tão cansada, mas ainda assim tão bonita.

Olhei para o meu próprio corpo e percebi que não havia mais adesivos presos ao meu peito, e muitos dos tubos também foram retirados, ficando apenas um, ligado a uma bolsa de soro que corria até o meu braço.

Estava frio, e eu também sentia muita sede. Acionei o pequeno botão que chamaria uma das enfermeiras e apenas esperei, até que ela chegou ao quarto, poucos segundos depois.

- Está tudo bem Sr. Cullen? – ela perguntou num tom preocupado, enquanto checava o monitor antes de olhar pra mim – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Eu... e... água – minha voz estava melhor que antes, mas ainda doía muito falar alguma coisa.

- Eu já venho.

Algum tempo depois ela voltou com a água, e me ajudou a sentar e a beber, assim como Carlisle fizera antes. Mas dessa vez foi mais fácil.

- Obrigado – falei num sussurro. Minha voz estava muito fraca, mas agora a dor na garganta já era bem menor.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Frio...

- Está com frio?

- Sim... e Esme...

Ela olhou de mim para Esme, que dormia profundamente, e apenas sorriu. Ela abriu um pequeno armário que eu nem percebi que estava ali e retirou dois cobertores, me cobrindo com um, e depois colocando o outro sobre Esme.

- Obrigado...

- Não tem de quê. Agora descanse. Precisa de alguma coisa para ajudá-lo a dormir?

- Não... Obrigado...

Depois que ela saiu do quarto eu fiquei apenas olhando para o rosto de minha mãe. Agora que ela dormia, sua expressão era mais tranqüila, totalmente diferente da que eu vi quando acordei pela manhã. Eu gostava de olhar para minha mãe. Seu rosto sempre me trouxera paz. E agora não era diferente.

Não se passou muito tempo e eu senti o cansaço voltando a me tomar, e não lutei contra isso. Meu corpo ainda estava muito cansado e não demorou muito para que eu voltasse a dormir.

* * *

_Era noite. A chuva escorria pelo pára-brisa do meu Volvo enquanto eu dirigia pela avenida principal. Eu estava com pressa, e corria cada vez mais rápido para chegar ao meu destino. Não havia música tocando no rádio, apenas o suave som da chuva batendo no carro, e o barulho dos pneus se movendo no asfalto molhado. Uma curva, outra, o velocímetro aumentando a cada segundo. Eu estava ansioso, queria chegar logo, e corria cada vez mais. Até que alguma coisa me chamou a atenção, desviando meus olhos da estrada. Olhei para o banco vazio ao meu lado, mas isso durou apenas um segundo. No momento em que me virei, um som agudo tomou minha atenção, e eu vi duas fortes luzes correndo em minha direção. Tudo ficou absurdamente claro, ferindo meus olhos, e eu sabia que aquilo era o fim._

- Edward! – eu ouvi a voz de Esme gritando ao meu lado.

- Eu vou buscar o Dr. Cullen! – uma outra voz falou.

- Edward pare! Filho, está tudo bem agora! Você estava sonhando...

Eu abri os olhos finalmente. Esme estava debruçada em cima de mim, tentando inutilmente me segurar enquanto eu me debatia. Minha respiração estava acelerada, assim como o bip no monitor ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando em meu peito, como se quisesse sair dali a qualquer custo. Meu corpo estava molhado de suor, e eu sentia as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto. Mas o pior de tudo, é que agora eu me lembrava.

- Mãe... Eu... Eu me lembro...

Minha voz saiu cortada, quebrada pelas lágrimas. Eu sabia agora, eu lembrava de tudo. Minha mãe simplesmente me abraçou, e mais lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto. Ela não disse nada. Sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ser dito ali. Ela ficou ali, quieta ao meu lado, me dando conforto, enquanto eu soluçava cada vez mais.

- O que houve? – Carlisle perguntou entrando no quarto? – Ele está bem?

- Ele se lembrou...

Carlisle parou onde estava, me olhando atentamente, como se procurasse algo errado, mas não havia nada. Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado, e então me abraçou, o que fez com que os soluços apenas aumentassem. Ficamos ali, os três abraçados por algum tempo, e quando eles se afastaram eu pude ver que ambos também choravam.

- Nós quase o perdemos filho... E estamos muito, muito felizes por você estar de volta. Nós quase perdemos as esperanças...

Ver Carlisle chorar fez com que algo se partisse dentro de mim. Ele sempre fora um homem forte, sempre enfrentou bravamente todos os problemas que teve em sua vida. Sempre defendeu sua família e cuidou de cada um de nós como nenhum outro pai ou marido poderia ter feito. Nossa família sempre foi muito unida, mas tivemos nossos problemas. E ainda assim, eu nunca vi meu pai chorar. Ele sempre demonstrou força e coragem em todas as situações. Mas ali, vendo-o daquela maneira, ele parecia simplesmente humano.

- Eu... eu sinto muito pai... mãe... Por favor me perdoem por ter feito vocês passarem por isso... eu...

- Não Edward! Não diga isso filho. Você está vivo agora, você voltou pra gente, e isso é o que importa agora. Já passou. Você está conosco de novo...

Mas ainda havia alguma coisa errada. Eu me lembrava da noite do acidente, mas eu sabia que ainda faltava alguma lembrança. Ainda havia algo lá, no fundo da minha memória, querendo vir à tona, mas que não conseguia encontrar o caminho.

- Quando... – eu comecei meio hesitante, sem saber como perguntar sem causar ainda mais dor a eles, mas eu precisava saber – Você disse que o acidente foi na noite do meu aniversário, como se fosse uma coisa distante... Quanto tempo... Quando... Quando foi que... Que dia é hoje?

- Edward, não – minha mãe falou – Você acabou de voltar pra nós, acabou de acordar. Por favor vamos deixar isso pra depois.

- Mãe, eu preciso saber. Pai, por favor. Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

Eles olharam de um para o outro, como se decidindo se me contavam ou não, mas não havia jeito de eles escaparem dessa pergunta. Eu _precisava_ saber.

- Cinco anos...

Cinco anos? Deus! Eu sabia que devia ser muito tempo, mas nunca imaginaria que fosse tanto tempo assim! É claro que eles estavam diferentes. _Cinco anos!_ Eles deveriam mesmo estar diferentes. Eu dormi por cinco anos!

Eu repetia sem parar aquelas palavras na minha mente, tentando absorver o seu significado, imaginando tudo pelo que eles passaram nesse tempo. Toda a dor, toda a preocupação, toda a impotência deles, tendo apenas que esperar que eu acordasse.

- Do que exatamente você se lembra Edward?

- Eu me lembro de tudo pai. Era noite. Estava chovendo. Eu me lembro de estar dirigindo meu carro, lembro que eu estava com pressa. Eu me lembro que alguma coisa me chamou a atenção, e eu tirei os olhos da estrada por apenas um segundo. E depois eu só vi a luz do carro que vinha na minha direção...

Minha voz morreu naquele momento, quando eu vi a aflição nos olhos dos meus pais. Eles olharam um pro outro de uma forma estranha, e eu presumi que era pela tristeza de estarem revivendo aquele acidente, dessa vez pelos meus olhos.

Agora eu sabia. Mas ainda continuava com a mesma sensação de que faltava alguma coisa, alguma lembrança que ainda não tinha vindo à tona. E eu tinha que saber o que era.

- Mãe...

- Edward!

Minha pergunta foi interrompida por uma voz quase infantil que gritou o meu nome e uma Alice desesperada, que entrou correndo no quarto e praticamente se jogou em cima de mim.

- Você acordou! Finalmente! Meu Deus, estou tão feliz por você estar de volta. Você sabe o quanto nos deixou preocupados? Você sabe o quanto _eu _fiquei preocupada? Fique sabendo que é você quem vai pagar a cirurgia plástica pra cuidar das minhas primeiras rugas, entendeu? Oh Edward! Você não sabe a falta que você nos fez e...

- Alice calma – eu falei tentando não rir – Respire, por favor, ou é você que vai precisar ser internada.

Ela se afastou rindo, assim como todos à nossa volta, e me olhou atentamente. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, e parecia realmente radiante por me ver.

- Bem vindo de volta maninho...

- Onde está ele? Onde está ele?

A voz de Emmett ecoou pelo corredor antes que ele pudesse entrar no quarto. E alguns segundos depois lá estava ele, parado à porta, me olhando, e com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Faça isso de novo e eu vou providenciar para que ninguém tenha que se preocupar com você ficando em coma, ouviu? Se você aprontar alguma coisa assim mais uma vez _eu _vou te matar!

Ele falava alto fingindo irritação, mas o sorriso no seu rosto e o brilho nos seus olhos mostravam o contrário. Emmett veio até mim e me prendeu num de seus famosos abraços de urso, e eu não pude evitar que um gemido escapasse.

- Emmett! Vai machucar ele – minha mãe interveio.

- Oh... Desculpe bro.

- Tudo bem Emm – eu ri – É bom te ver também.

- Edward? – a voz de Jasper chamou da porta e eu o vi parado lá, olhando fixamente pra mim.

- Jazz...

Eu sorri ao ver meu melhor amigo, meu _irmão_, parado ali, hesitante. Eu sabia que ele não gostava muito de hospitais, e que estar ali era um grande esforço pra ele.

Jasper caminhou lentamente em minha direção e me abraçou. Ele não falou nada, e nem precisava. Jasper não era de demonstrar muito os seus sentimentos, e as poucas demonstrações que ele se permitia, eram exclusivamente para a minha irmã, mas o fato de ele estar ali apenas me confirmava o quanto eu também era importante em sua vida.

- Bem vindo de volta bro...

- Valeu Jazz...

Eu olhei para cada um deles, para o rosto de cada membro daquela família, enquanto eles sorriam de volta pra mim. Eles pareciam tão felizes, tão iluminados. Éramos uma família de novo.

Os dias se passaram, e dia após dia eu fui me recuperando. Felizmente o acidente não tinha me causado nenhum dano além do coma, mas eu tive algumas complicações devido ao tempo que passei desacordado. E do todas elas, as longas sessões de fisioterapia eram, de longe, a pior delas.

Victória, a fisioterapeuta que Carlisle contratara apenas para cuidar de mim, vinha me visitar todos os dias, e passava horas me _torturando_. Eu sabia que era necessário, mas, pelo amor de Deus! Aquilo era tão doloroso! Era como se ela estivesse rasgando cada músculo do meu corpo.

Ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha a pele clara e os cabelos longos e ruivos. E estava sempre de bom humor. Ela era sempre gentil comigo, apesar de todas as minhas reclamações.

Eu já me sentia mais forte, mas estava preocupado com o fato de ainda não conseguir andar. Eu conseguia me mexer, e sentia perfeitamente cada parte do meu corpo, mas meus músculos estavam bem fracos devido ao longo tempo sem uso.

- Calma Edward, ainda é cedo pra isso – Victória falou quando eu caí, depois da milésima vez que eu tentei convencê-la a me deixar tentar andar – Você está indo bem, mas suas pernas ainda não estão fortes o suficiente.

- Quanto tempo mais isso vai levar? – perguntei já visivelmente irritado.

- Vai levar algum tempo – ela respondeu com sua voz gentil – Você ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente, até estar totalmente recuperado, mas isso vai acontecer. Você vai voltar a andar normalmente.

- Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza disso. Droga! Já faz quase um mês que eu acordei e duas semanas que a gente começou com isso, e até agora o que foi que aconteceu? Nada! Eu continuo aqui, como um inválido! Eu mal consigo ficar em pé! Como é que eu vou conseguir andar?

Victória sorriu gentilmente pra mim, como ela sempre fazia quando eu tinha esses _ataques_. Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado, me ajudando a ficar sentado, e passou a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto.

- Você vai conseguir Edward. Só precisa ter paciência, e seguir o _meu_ ritmo. Foram cinco anos Edward, você não pode esperar que seu corpo se recupere assim, de um dia pro outro.

- Não é de um dia pro outro! São duas semanas, droga! E não houve nenhum progresso!

- Não? Tem certeza disso?

- Eu ainda não consigo andar – resmunguei.

- Lembra quando eu cheguei aqui? – ela colocou a mão no meu rosto, me fazendo olhar pra ela, e continuou no seu tom gentil – Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Você estava deitado naquela cama, e mal conseguia mover seus braços. Nós estamos trabalhando há _apenas_ duas semanas, e você já tem total controle dos seus braços e mãos. E você consegue ficar em pé por algum tempo. Isso já é muita coisa.

- Mas eu quero andar Victória! Eu não quero ter que ficar andando de um lado pro outro de cadeira de rodas! Isso é... é... humilhante!

- Não tem nada de humilhante nisso Edward... É absolutamente normal...

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, puxando-o levemente, tentando me controlar. Eu não podia ser tão rude assim, não podia descontar minhas frustrações em cima de Victória. Ela era sempre tão gentil comigo, até mais do que eu merecia.

- Me desculpe por isso. Eu vou tentar ser mais paciente, ok?

- Vamos fazer assim: você para de ser tão resmungão – ela falou sorrindo – e começa a seguir tudo o que eu falo, sem reclamações, e eu lhe prometo que você estará andando em... vamos ver... dez dias?

- É muito tempo.

- Sete? É o máximo que posso lhe prometer.

- Se não tem outro jeito... – falei dando de ombros, e voltando à sessão de tortura, mas dessa vez sem reclamar.

Mais dias se passaram, e eu me dedicava àquilo como se disso dependesse a minha vida. Minha família estava sempre comigo, se revezando para nunca me deixarem sozinho, e a presença do meu pai era quase constante. As sessões de _tortura _também continuaram. Várias horas por dia. Mas nessas eram apenas eu e Victória.

Eu queria desesperadamente voltar a andar, mas não queria que ninguém da minha família participasse daquilo. Eu não queria ninguém presenciando todas as minhas reclamações e se Esme ouvisse alguma das coisas que eu falava quando Victória pegava mais pesado em algum exercício, eu tenho certeza que ela me mandaria de volta ao coma.

Mas, exatamente como Victória prometera, finalmente o grande dia chegou. Estávamos de volta à sala de fisioterapia, apenas nós dois. Eu estava parado, de pé, apoiado nas barras há alguns passos de onde ela estava. Ela me prometera que eu estava pronto, mas agora que tinha chegado o momento, eu não estava mais tão certo disso.

Eu já conseguia ficar em pé por mais tempo, mas daí a caminhar já era outra história. Mesmo ela me dizendo que eu podia, eu ainda tinha medo.

- Vamos Edward. Você consegue...

- Eu... eu não sei... não sei se é uma boa idéia Victória. Eu vou cair...

- Claro que não vai. Eu te seguro se você cair.

- Você? – eu tive que rir – Eu devo ter o dobro do seu peso.

- Quer que eu chame alguém então? Algum dos enfermeiros? Ou alguém da sua família, talvez...

- Não! Eu quero fazer isso sozinho. E se não der certo, eu não quero nenhum deles aqui pra sentir pena de mim. Eu já os fiz sofrer demais, não precisam de mais uma razão se preocupar.

- Tudo bem. Então venha...

- Er... Victória... Eu não posso tentar andar entre as barras?

- Edward nós já tentamos isso, e não deu certo. Você sempre se apóia nas barras. Agora você precisa tentar andar por si só, sem apoios. Vamos lá, são apenas três passos até mim. Eu sei que você consegue. Confie em mim...

A distância era realmente pequena, eu não tinha mesmo porque estar com tanto medo disso. Era o que eu mais queria, droga! Por que toda essa hesitação? Victória esperava pacientemente e sorria pra mim, me encorajando a tentar. Bem, ela era a profissional, não era? Ela não me deixaria tentar se não tivesse certeza de que eu estava pronto, não é?

- Ok. Vamos lá!

Respirei fundo tentando criar coragem e, ignorando meu coração que parecia querer fugir do meu peito, eu soltei a barra aonde eu me apoiava. Victória sorriu pra mim e abriu os braços, esperando que eu fosse até ela. Eu fiquei parado por alguns segundos, e então decidi que estava na hora.

Bem lentamente eu movi uma das minhas pernas e a firmei no chão, num primeiro passo meio desajeitado. Victória sorriu mais largamente, e eu arrisquei o segundo passo. Eu consegui! Eu estava andando de novo!

- Não! – eu falei quando ela veio me apoiar – se afaste. Me deixe caminhar um pouco mais.

- Edward, eu não sei se...

- Por favor...

E ela se afastou meio hesitante, caminhando de costas, enquanto eu seguia em sua direção. Eu estava exultante, e sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, tamanha a minha felicidade. Eu consegui! Victória sorria largamente, e eu podia ver o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos, afinal de contas, ela trabalhara tão pesadamente quanto eu para que aquilo acontecesse.

Mas exatamente como ela falou, eu não estava assim tão pronto pra caminhar mais. Três ou quatro passos depois minhas pernas perderam as forças e eu me vi caindo. Ela ainda tentou correr para me apoiar, mas acabamos os dois caindo numa posição um tanto constrangedora.

Victória me olhou de um jeito estranho, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, talvez pela proximidade dos nossos rostos, mas eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, e ela voltou a sorrir então. E logo estávamos gargalhando de novo, tamanha a alegria por eu ter conseguido andar.

- Obrigado Victória. Obrigado. Obrigado. Obrigado!

- Eu não falei que você só precisava confiar em mim?

E eu não sei se foi pela proximidade que eu estava dela, ou se pela alegria que eu sentia, ou se por gratidão pelo que ela fizera por mim, mas sem pensar em mais nada, eu a beijei.

Não foi um beijo quente, ou apaixonado. Foi apenas um beijo. Victória pareceu surpresa com isso, mas respondeu, me beijando de volta. Até que ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta e nos afastamos apressadamente, como se tivéssemos levado um choque.

Na porta da sala de fisioterapia, eu vi um Emmett parado, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e um olhar malicioso, que passava de mim para Victória.

- Pelo jeito as sessões de fisioterapia estão sendo bem proveitosas, hein?

Victória se levantou rapidamente, com a cabeça baixa e o rosto visivelmente corado, envergonhada pelo que acontecera. Ela não falou nada, apenas me ajudou a levantar e voltar para a cadeira de rodas.

- Emmett...

- Eu vim ver como meu irmão está indo – ele falou num tom inocente.

- Acho que por hoje já chega – Victória falou, meio sem graça – Nos vemos amanhã no mesmo horário de sempre Edward.

- Ok. Obrigado Victória.

- Emmett... – ela o cumprimentou ao sair.

Ficamos ali, em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro, e eu não precisava ler mentes pra saber o que se passava na cabeça pervertida do meu irmão.

- Emm, não é nada do que você está pensando...

- Você sabe que isso é o que a gente fala quando é pego fazendo coisa errada não é?

- É sério Emmett...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. A garota é bonita, oras. Porque não aproveitar de um jeito melhor as sessões de fisioterapia? Afinal de contas, você é meu irmão...

- Emmett! Não tem nada acontecendo, ok? Foi só um beijo! Agora chega disso, e me ajuda a voltar pro quarto.

- Claro, claro.

Emmett me levou de volta para o quarto e me ajudou a voltar para a cama. Mais tarde naquele dia todos ficaram felizes ao saber que eu tinha conseguido andar, e por algum milagre Emmett tinha mantido a boca fechada e não falara nada a respeito de Victória, o que eu tinha que agradecer a ele na primeira oportunidade.

Mais dias se passaram e eu continuei na mesma rotina de sempre. Victória ainda vinha me ver todos os dias, mas o tempo das sessões diminuiu. Nós conversamos sobre o que aconteceu, e entramos num acordo de que aquilo foi apenas resultado da minha alegria, e que não deveria voltar a acontecer. E não falamos mais sobre isso.

Apesar de ainda estar meio 'fora de forma', eu já caminhava quase normalmente dentro do quarto, e já começava a me cansar de toda aquela rotina. Eu queria voltar pra casa, não agüentava mais ficar preso naquele hospital. E eu ainda tinha a sensação de que faltava alguma coisa, fazendo com que meu humor piorasse a cada dia.

- Eu não agüento mais pai... – choraminguei num desses dias – Eu quero voltar pra casa. Mãe... Por favor...

- Edward, calma filho. Só mais alguns dias...

- Vocês não me querem mais, não é? É isso, não é? Podem falar...

Tá, eu sei que era o cúmulo do drama, mas eu realmente não agüentava mais ficar ali, eu tinha que tentar todas as armas, mas acho que essa não foi uma boa ideia.

- Edward! – minha mãe falou sério – Nunca mais repita um absurdo desses! Você não sabe o quanto sentimos sua falta em casa. Também é difícil para nós chegar em casa e não encontrar você lá, com os outros!

- Desculpe, mãe... Mas é que eu não agüento mais ficar preso aqui. Sem contar a comida... Desculpe pai, eu sei que você gosta desse hospital, mas eu tenho que dizer: a comida é horrível!

- Eu sei filho – ele riu.

- Carlisle... Quantos dias mais? Eu quero levar meu filho pra casa.

- Calma Esme. Só mais alguns dias.

- Você é médico, oras. Não pode cuidar dele em casa?

- Eu preciso ter certeza de que tudo está bem. Vamos fazer assim: eu vou fazer mais alguns exames amanhã, e se os resultados continuarem bons, eu assino a alta em cinco dias, ok?

- Três? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, três dias – ele sorriu.

E assim foi feito. No terceiro dia todos estavam lá para me levar para casa. Eu não sabia porque precisava de tudo aquilo, afinal eles podiam me esperar e casa, eu não precisava de um comboio pra me levar de volta.

- Eu não vou sair numa cadeira de rodas!

- Edward, não seja difícil – meu pai falou.

- Eu posso andar pai!

- Você ainda está fraco Edward. Nós estamos no fim do corredor do terceiro andar. Daqui até o carro é uma distância razoável. E este é o procedimento normal.

- Eu só saio daqui se for com as minhas próprias pernas!

- Tudo bem, então. Neste caso vamos adiar a alta por algumas semanas...

- Não!

Todos riram no quarto, me deixando ainda mais irritado. Carlisle balançou a cadeira na minha direção e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando pela minha decisão.

- Se não tem outro jeito...

Caminhei até a cadeira e joguei meu corpo nela, deixando bem clara a minha irritação com toda aquela situação. Mas apesar de tudo, eu estava feliz por finalmente estar voltando para casa.

Seguimos em silêncio até o carro, apenas cumprimentando alguns dos funcionários no caminho até o estacionamento. Eu não reconheci os carros parados na entrada do hospital. E não poderia mesmo. _Cinco anos_. É claro que eles teriam mudado de carro. Mais ou menos... Carlisle ainda dirigia uma Mercedes. Apenas o modelo era diferente. E Emmett ainda mantinha um enorme Jipe.

Meu humor melhorava a cada minuto que nos aproximávamos de casa. Apesar de esses cinco anos não terem passado pra mim, os quase dois meses que eu passei naquele hospital eram como se fossem anos, e eu sentia saudade de casa. E de mais alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era.

- Então... – falei quebrando o silêncio – Onde eu vou dormir?

- Como assim onde você vai dormir? – Esme perguntou.

- Bem, eu fiquei fora durante muito tempo. Eu ainda tenho o meu quarto? – eu dei de ombros, e sorri.

- É claro que você tem o seu quarto Edward!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar brava. Foi só uma piada.

- De muito mau gosto!

- Desculpe mãe...

- Nós nunca perdemos a esperança Edward. Nós sempre soubemos que você iria voltar pra nós. Nós sempre esperamos.

- Obrigado mãe, pai. E me desculpem...

- Tudo bem filho. O importante é que você está aqui agora.

- Er... mãe? Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

- O que?

- Desde o dia que eu me lembrei do acidente... Desde aquela noite... Eu tenho a sensação de que está faltando alguma coisa. Como se eu não tivesse me lembrado de tudo ainda. E como se eu não estivesse me lembrando de uma coisa importante...

- Você vai se lembrar filho...

- Edward, está tudo bem – meu pai falou – Seu cérebro está se recuperando tanto quanto o seu corpo, e quando for a hora, você vai se lembrar de tudo. Não se preocupe com isso. Aproveite o que está acontecendo agora.

E foi o que eu fiz. Pelo menos naquele momento. Eu deixaria pra me preocupar com as partes em branco depois, quando eu estivesse sozinho no meu quarto. No momento eu tinha mais coisas pra aproveitar realmente.

Foi um alívio estar em casa de novo. Tudo estava da forma como eu me lembrava, apenas uns poucos detalhes eram diferentes. Eu olhei para cada canto, absorvi cada imagem, e um sorriso de satisfação tomou o meu rosto. Eu estava em casa de novo.

Eu andei por toda a sala, olhando cada canto, tocando cada móvel, sentindo cada textura em meus dedos. Era como se eu fosse um estranho ali. Eu me lembrava de tudo, eu não tinha sentido o tempo passar, mas tudo me parecia tão novo. Aqueles cinco anos passaram pra mim como uma noite, era como se eu tivesse ido dormir e acordasse no dia seguinte, mas agora eu parecia sentir o peso do tempo.

Olhei para o meu piano do outro lado da grande sala e caminhei até ele. Eu me sentei na pequena banqueta à sua frente e passei os meus dedos pelas teclas, apenas sentindo-as, mas sem produzir qualquer som. Será que eu ainda era capaz de tocar?

Então eu me virei para a minha família. Todos estavam ali, olhando pra mim, com enormes sorrisos. Eles estavam tão felizes quanto eu estava. Todos abraçados aos seus pares, completos. Carlisle e Esme. Emmett e Rosalie. Jasper e Alice.

E naquele momento, olhando para eles, eu percebi o que faltava. De todas as coisas que eu sabia que eu ainda precisava me lembrar, uma delas veio à minha mente, como um raio. A minha família não estava completa ali. Faltava alguém. Faltava o _meu_ par. Faltava a _minha Bella_!

**N/A**

**Oi meninas lindas!**

**Antes de mais nada, não me matem por causa da Victória... rs**

**Entendam que o pobre Edward estava sem mulher há mais de cinco anos... rs**

**Tá certo, foi um comentário infeliz... rs**

**Mas bem, agora que todo mundo sabe que ele não morreu (claro q eu não ia fazer isso com ele, né?), e que tb nada de muito grave aconteceu, alguém quer saber como está a Bella depois desses cinco anos?**

**Que será que aconteceu com ela?**

**Quem quer saber aperta o botão verde aí em baixo...**

**xoxo**

**P.S.**

**Eu sei que eu prometi o epílogo de Destinos pra hoje, mas eu esqueci minhas anotações no trabalho durante o fim de semana, e não pude terminar. Pra compensar adiantei esse capítulo, mas Destinos fica adiado pra quarta feira.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

**# Edward POV #**

_Então eu me virei para a minha família. Todos estavam ali, olhando pra mim, com enormes sorrisos. Eles estavam tão felizes quanto eu estava. Todos abraçados aos seus pares, completos. Carlisle e Esme. Emmett e Rosalie. Jasper e Alice._

_E naquele momento, olhando para eles, eu percebi o que faltava. De todas as coisas que eu sabia que eu ainda precisava me lembrar, uma delas veio à minha mente, como um raio. A minha família não estava completa ali. Faltava alguém. Faltava o _meu_ par. Faltava a _minha Bella_!_

- Onde está Bella? – perguntei de repente.

Ninguém respondeu nada de início. Todos apenas se olharam estranhamente, como se não soubessem o que dizer. E então um medo me tomou por completo. Teria acontecido alguma coisa à Bella? Eu tinha certeza de que estava sozinho no momento do acidente. Mas mesmo assim, foram cinco anos...

- Mãe, pai, por favor – minha voz agora soava quase desesperada – Onde está Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela está bem? Por favor! Digam alguma coisa!

- Calma filho, Bella está bem – minha mãe falou numa voz... triste?

- Então porque ela não foi me ver no hospital? Por que ela não está aqui? Alguém fale alguma coisa, por favor! Eu _preciso_ saber!

- Edward calma – meu pai falou, num tom mais sério – Você acabou de sair do hospital, depois de um coma de _cinco anos_. A única coisa que você _precisa_ agora é descansar. Ficar preocupado assim não vai ajudar em nada. Eu quero que você vá para o seu quarto agora e descanse. Quando você acordar mais tarde, nós conversaremos.

- Mas...

- É sério Edward. Ou você prefere descansar no hospital?

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou descansar. Boa noite a todos...

Agora ia ser assim. Tudo ia se transformar numa ameaça de voltar ao hospital. Mas eu realmente não queria voltar pra lá. De jeito nenhum. Resolvi não discutir e segui em direção às escadas para subir ao meu quarto. Se Bella estava bem, eu poderia esperar um pouco mais para saber o que estava acontecendo, e eu sabia exatamente quem iria me contar.

Olhei bem nos olhos da minha irmã, e rezei para que mesmo depois de todos esses anos afastados, ela ainda fosse capaz de entender o que eu queria apenas com um olhar, como era antes de tudo. Alice apenas balançou a cabeça sutilmente, me mostrando que entendeu, e eu segui o meu caminho.

Estar de volta ao meu quarto me trouxe novamente a sensação de paz. Vendo-o do mesmo jeito, da mesma forma como eu me lembrava, era como se esses cinco anos não tivessem passado. Tudo continuava exatamente igual. Quer dizer, quase exatamente igual. Estava um pouco mais arrumado agora.

Caminhei até minha estante, tocando cada um dos CDs, DVDs e livros que estavam ali, sentindo-os, e não pude conter um sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto. Eu estava de volta. Eu estava vivo.

Olhei pela grande parede de vidro, observando a floresta na luz que diminuía lentamente. Eu nunca tinha prestado atenção em nada disso, mas agora era diferente. Eu podia estar morto agora. Na verdade, eu _deveria _estar morto agora. Mas eu estava aqui, tendo outra chance, e eu a aproveitaria da melhor maneira possível.

Deitei na cama, sentindo meu corpo cansado, e fiquei ali, apenas olhando para o teto. Eu sei que meu pai tinha razão, e que eu tinha que descansar, mas eu sabia que ainda estava faltando muita coisa. E esses brancos na minha mente iriam me deixar louco se eu não lembrasse logo.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve batida na porta. Me virei e vi Alice e Jasper entrando no quarto. Eles caminharam até mim, se sentando no canto da cama. Minha irmã sorria pra mim, mas Jasper tinha a expressão séria, como se estivesse preocupado. Eles realmente pareciam diferentes.

Tudo aquilo era tão estranho pra mim. Afinal, eu não vi o tempo passar, pra mim, era como se o acidente tivesse acontecido a apenas dois meses, no dia em que eu voltei do coma. E olhar pra todo mundo e ver seus rostos tão diferentes, era muito estranho.

- Sabe Alice, olhando pra todo mundo, eu posso ver o tempo que eu perdi. Todo mundo parece mais velho, e tal. Mas você... Tem certeza de que eu perdi cinco anos mesmo?

- Eu sei que eu continuo linda, Edward. Não precisa me dizer isso.

- Bem, na verdade eu estava pensando que você continua _pequena_.

Jasper riu com minha piada, deixando um pouco daquele ar preocupado, e eu ganhei um bom tapa de Alice, que fingiu indignação. Ela detestava quando pegávamos no seu pé por ela ser tão baixinha, e eu acho que era por isso que ela só tirava seus saltos altíssimos na hora de dormir. Mas mesmo fingindo estar brava comigo, eu sabia o quanto ela estava feliz por me ter em casa de novo.

- Idiota! – ela falou.

- Mas você me ama! – retruquei.

- Amo. E estou feliz por você estar de volta.

- Tá bom, agora chega. Vamos ao que interessa. Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou não? Onde está Bella? Ela se mudou de Forks? Ela foi pra faculdade? Onde ela está? Porque não está aqui?

- Nossa, quantas perguntas – ela riu, mas estava visivelmente nervosa, o que me deixava ainda mais nervoso.

- Anda Alice. Fala logo.

- Você sabe que se o papai me pegar aqui eu estou encrencada, não é?

- Não enrola Alice!

- Vamos fazer assim: por hora eu vou te dizer que Bella está bem, e que continua morando em Forks, ok? O papai tem razão, você precisa mesmo descansar. Olha a sua cara! Você está horrível. E também está escurecendo e Jasper não gosta de dirigir à noite. Então nós vamos pra casa e amanhã a gente volta, e eu prometo que eu te falo tudo o que você quiser saber.

- Peraí. Como assim 'nós vamos pra casa'? Você está em casa. E além disso...

Eu parei no meio da frase quando percebi a enorme aliança em sua mão esquerda. Como se pra comprovar o que eu estava vendo, olhei para a mão de Jasper, onde vi a mesma aliança. Eles estavam... _casados_? Céus! O que mais eu havia perdido?

- Nós nos casamos no ano passado – Jasper falou numa voz triste – Sinto muito não ter esperado por você, mas nós não sabíamos quando você ia acordar. Nós não sabíamos nem se você ia...

- Jasper! – Alice o interrompeu – É claro que ele ia acordar!

- Desculpe Edward. Eu realmente queria que você estivesse lá. Você seria meu padrinho. Quer dizer, você meio que _foi _meu padrinho.

- Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

- Jasper não teve padrinho – Alice respondeu – Ele meio que não deixou ninguém assumir a posição, já que ele já tinha lhe convidado, anos antes, quando a gente começou a namorar. E foi uma confusão, porque ninguém queria celebrar um casamento sem padrinhos.

- É, mas você sabe como é sua irmã – ele continuou, num tom um pouco mais alegre – Depois que ela aceitou meu pedido de casamento, mesmo que o _noivo _não aparecesse, ela daria um jeito do casamento acontecer assim mesmo.

E com essa eu tive que rir. Alice era mesmo perigosa quando queria ser. Eu imagino todos os tipos de chantagens e ameaças que ela possa ter feito pra ter seu casamento como e quando ela queria.

- Eu queria poder ter estado lá. Tenho certeza de que foi uma cerimônia linda.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Alice deve ter mais de mil fotos da festa.

- Eu tenho certeza disso – eu ri – Parabéns Alice! Parabéns Jasper! Vocês são mesmo o casal perfeito. Mas então? O que mais eu perdi? Não me digam que Emmett também se casou...

- Ele se casou com Rosalie um ano antes. É maninho, você sobrou – Alice riu.

Eu ia retrucar, mas Jasper me interrompeu, levantando-se da cama e pegando a mão da minha irmã, visivelmente nervoso com alguma coisa, que eu julguei ser o fato de ter que dirigir à noite. Mas eu não me lembrava dele ter esse problema antes.

- Está ficando tarde – ele falou – Vamos embora, e amanhã a gente volta e te coloca a par de todos os acontecimentos.

- Sim sim – Alice concordou – E também temos que falar do nosso novo irmãozinho. A mamãe teve outro bebê, sabia?

Eu devo ter feito uma careta absurda, pois ambos caíram numa gargalhada estrondosa.

- Calma, maninho. É brincadeira. Não se preocupe, você ainda continua sendo o bebezinho da dona Esme.

Eles deixaram o quarto e eu ainda pude ouví-los rindo através do corredor. Realmente o mundo estaria perdido se minha mãe tivesse tido outro filho. Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar desse pensamento e segui em direção ao banheiro. Eu precisava mesmo de um banho pra tirar qualquer vestígio de hospital que ainda tivesse em meu corpo. E um bom banho de banheira seria perfeito pra isso.

Liguei a água e deixei a banheira enchendo enquanto tirava as roupas. Então eu vi para o grande espelho ali, e percebi que eu ainda não havia me olhado desde que eu acordei. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu estava depois do acidente. Eu não sabia o que esperar, nem se ia gostar do que veria, mas eu teria que fazer isso um dia, e esse era o melhor momento: sozinho, trancado no meu quarto.

Caminhei até ele meio hesitante, fitando meus próprios pés, até que eu parei a apenas alguns passos do grande espelho. Lentamente ergui meus olhos e me permiti dar uma boa olhada em mim mesmo.

Meu rosto ainda era o mesmo, não havia muita diferença ali. Eu tinha medo de ter envelhecido tanto, baseado na aparência dos meus pais e irmãos, mas não havia muita diferença em mim. Talvez as novas rugas no rosto de todos eles tenham sido causadas também pela preocupação. Eu realmente teria que pagar uma plástica pra Alice...

Meu cabelo também parecia o mesmo de que eu me lembrava, o que eu tenho certeza de que tinha que agradecer à minha mãe. Alice sempre quis que eu cortasse meu cabelo mais curto, pra que não ficasse tão bagunçado, e ela certamente não teria perdido essa oportunidade. Se isso não aconteceu tenho certeza de que minha mãe a impediu.

Bella também gostava do meu cabelo assim. Ela gostava de puxá-los sempre que me beijava, e ficaria decepcionada se eles estivessem mais curtos. Bella... Onde ela está agora? O que será que está fazendo nesse momento? Será que ela estava com alguém? Porque ninguém me fala dela?

Tentei afastar esse pensamento e continuei descendo meus olhos pelo espelho, avaliando a imagem refletida ali. E eu realmente não gostava do que eu via. Se o meu rosto não mudara muito nesses anos, o mesmo não poderia ser dito a respeito do meu corpo.

Eu estava um pouco mais pálido, se é que isso ainda era possível, e estava mais magro também. Bem mais magro. Não havia mais qualquer traço dos músculos de que eu me lembrava. E havia cicatrizes também. Uma pequena marca acima da sobrancelha direita, um risco no meu pescoço, que eu tenho certeza de que foi um corte profundo um dia, um outro corte longo através da minha coxa, talvez um osso quebrado. Uma fratura exposta?

Mas o pior de tudo era a grande cicatriz que cruzava o meu tórax, que certamente não fora causada diretamente pelo acidente. Era um corte cirúrgico. Talvez minhas costelas tenham se quebrado, talvez tenham perfurado um pulmão, ou os dois. Talvez tenham feito até mais estrago. Meu Deus! Como todos devem ter sofrido todos esses anos. Mas eu tenho que agradecer por ter estado inconsciente por esse tempo. Eu tenho certeza de que a dor que eu sentiria me teria feito implorar pela morte.

Não sei quanto tempo eu passei olhando aquela imagem tão estranha no espelho, mas em algum momento eu despertei pelo som da água da banheira caindo pelo chão. Depois de fechar a torneira eu entrei na água, sentindo aquele calor me envolver e relaxar o meu corpo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Me lembrei das vezes em que Bella estivera ali comigo. A primeira vez que ela entrara naquela banheira comigo. A primeira vez que ela viera à minha casa.

***Flashback***

- E este é o meu quarto – falei parando em frente à porta, antes de abrir.

Estávamos em minha casa. Tínhamos acabado de jantar e Bella conhecera minha família, oficialmente. Bem, pelo menos a parte da família que ela ainda não conhecia. E agora, eu a levava para conhecer minha casa.

Estávamos juntos há menos de uma semana, mas eu tinha certeza de que Bella era a garota certa. Era a primeira garota que eu trazia pra casa, para conhecer meus pais, e por mim, seria a única.

- Uau... – ela falou depois de dar uma boa olhada em cada parte do meu quarto.

- Gostou?

- Tá brincando? Eu adorei! Uma TV gigantesca, computador, DVD, um aparelho de som que eu nem sei como ligar, e todos esses livros! Sério Edward, se eu tivesse um quarto assim, eu tenho certeza de que jamais sairia de casa de novo.

- Na verdade eu realmente não saía muito de casa, mas meu último presente de aniversário é uma boa razão pra me manter fora daqui. Apesar de que eu poderia trazê-lo pra casa, e aí sim, eu não me importaria nem um pouco em ficar trancado pra sempre.

Bella apenas sorriu pra mim, virando-se para a janela, tentando disfarçar seu rosto completamente corado. Ela ficava tão linda desse jeito...

Caminhei até ela, enlaçando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e depositando um beijo suave em seu pescoço. Ficamos ali, juntos, num silêncio confortável, apenas olhando para a noite. Estava chovendo, e alguns relâmpagos cortavam o céu acima das nuvens, iluminando-as. Eu gostava de noites assim.

- Bella! Bella! – minha irmã gritou, invadindo meu quarto, e quebrando o silêncio com sua voz irritantemente fina.

- Droga, Alice! A mamãe não te ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar não?

- Ops! – ela falou, fingindo estar envergonhada.

- Fora Alice!

- Ei! Ela é minha amiga também, viu? Agora você vai querer monopolizar a Bella, e eu vou ficar sem amiga? Não é justo! Se eu soubesse que seria assim não teria apresentado ela a você. Seu irmão ingrato...

Alice ficou parada na porta, fitando o chão, com um bico enorme, parecendo realmente uma criança de cinco anos de idade. E isso era tão injusto. Era impossível não fazer as vontades dela nessas horas. Essa era uma batalha perdida.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Desculpe. O que você quer?

- Beeeeeeeeeeem – ela falou teatralmente, e voltando a saltitar, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Eu na verdade só vim dar um aviso a vocês.

- Um... aviso? – Bella perguntou.

- É. Eu vim avisar que eu falei com o seu pai agorinha, e que ele deixou você dormir aqui!!!!

Bella olhou pra mim assustada, a boca aberta, seu rosto completamente sem cor e eu quase gritei por Carlisle, certo de que ela estava tendo um AVC ou coisa assim. Bella olhou novamente para Alice e eu vi sua boa abrir e fechar algumas vezes, mas ela não falava nada.

- Alice... – ela falou depois de muito tempo – O q... o que você falou? Como assim ele me deixou dormir aqui? Edward...

- Calma Bella. Eu disse que você ia dormir na _minha _casa. O que é verdade. Ele só não sabe que a minha casa é a mesma casa do Edward.

- Alice ele vai me matar! E os seus pais? Eles nem me conhecem direito! Eu não posso dormir aqui!

Bella estava surtando com a idéia de passar a noite na minha casa. Seria até engraçado, se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com o motivo disso. Eu me perguntava se _eu _era a razão pra todo aquele alarde, afinal estávamos juntos há tão pouco tempo. Talvez ela não quisesse aprofundar tanto assim a nossa relação. E então _eu _já estava pra surtar com aquilo tudo, quando minha irmã se antecipou.

- Hey! Calma aí! Também não é pra tanto Bella. Você é minha melhor amiga, oras. É normal você passar a noite na minha casa. E pode ir se acostumando com isso, porque essa vai ser a primeira de _muitas _noites aqui. Nós ainda faremos muitas festas do pijama juntas. E quanto ao fato de você namorar o meu irmão, isso é só um detalhe.

- Detalhe? – eu perguntei, não acreditando que ela tinha dito aquilo.

- Isso mesmo. _Detalhe_. E está decidido! Bella vai dormir no meu quarto. São... – Alice parou, olhando para o relógio em seu braço – nove horas. Você tem até as dez, Edward. Depois disso, Bella é minha.

- Como assim 'Bella é sua'? Você surtou? É claro que Bella vai dormir comigo! Era só o que me faltava. Até parece que a minha namorada vai dormir na minha casa, em algum outro lugar que não seja a minha cama...

Mas eu me arrependi de ter dito isso no mesmo momento. Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu senti o corpo de Bella se enrijecer em meus braços, e vi quando ela tentou se desvencilhar de mim, com seu rosto totalmente vermelho. Eu sou muito estúpido mesmo.

- Eu... eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

E ela saiu, praticamente correndo porta afora, na direção do banheiro que ficava no corredor, ignorando o que tinha no meu quarto.

- Como você é estúpido Edward! – Alice exasperou – Como é que você diz uma coisa assim? Seu... seu... Insensível! É claro que eu não espero que Bella durma no meu quarto, seu idiota! Nem _eu_ vou dormir no meu quarto hoje...

- Como não? Explique-se de uma vez, sua pixel irritante!

- Edward, Edward... Você às vezes é tão devagar maninho... É claro que eu quero que ela durma no seu quarto, mas você acha que ela concordaria com isso assim, tão facilmente?

Eu já disse que eu amo a minha irmã?

- Tá bem. E o que você tá planejando nessa sua cabecinha perigosa?

- Nada de mais... – ela deu de ombros.

- Tem certeza que Bella é sua _melhor amiga_? Você está planejando entregá-la ao seu irmão assim, pra ele fazer dela o que quiser...

- Não seja estúpido Edward – ela falou, me acertando um bom tapa no ombro – Eu não estou planejando nada de absurdo aqui. Eu conheço o meu irmão caçula, e sei que ele não tá pensando em _traçar_ a pobre garota inocente. Esse seria o outro irmão. E eu também sei que se eu não der um empurrãozinho, vocês dois nunca vão passar do beijo na boca.

- Alice!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Brincadeirinha. Agora é sério, eu não sei como, ou porque, mas eu vejo uma forte ligação entre vocês dois. Eu sei que você gosta dela, mais do que poderia ser possível, já que vocês acabaram de se conhecer. E eu sei que Bella também gosta muito de você. Então... Eu só tô querendo ver meu irmãozinho e a minha amiga felizes. O que tem de mais nisso? E eu acho que uma noite juntos é exatamente o que vocês estão precisando.

- Tá bom. E eu posso saber como você pretende fazer isso?

- Deixa comigo – ela falou sorrindo inocentemente.

Às vezes eu tinha medo da minha irmã. Ela era capaz das piores armações pra conseguir o que queria. E graças aos céus o que ela queria era exatamente o que _eu _queria. Eu não me referia a sexo. É claro que eu queria, mas não era só isso. Eu queria muito mais de Bella. Eu a queria comigo. Pra sempre.

Um segundo depois Alice puxou o celular do bolso e começou a falar, como se estivesse no meio de uma conversa, e logo eu vi Bella entrando no quarto atrás dela.

- Tudo bem Jazz – Alice falou numa voz calma, fingindo tristeza, olhando suplicante para Bella – Eu só tinha combinado uma coisa com Bella, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai entender. Eu vou falar com ela agora, e já ligo pra você. Beijo.

Ela guardou o telefone no bolso novamente e se voltou para Bella, passando a mão por seu ombro e trazendo-a até mim.

- Desculpa Bella – ela falou triste – Jasper ligou agora e disse que não está se sentindo bem. Rosalie saiu com Emmett e ele não consegue falar com ela. Desculpe amiga, mas eu vou ter que ir pra lá ficar com ele.

- Oh... Tudo bem Alice, eu... er...

Bella olhava de mim pra Alice, sem saber o que dizer, e eu sabia que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, se eu queria que ela ficasse comigo essa noite, e eu realmente queria.

- Fica comigo Bella – falei, segurando suas mãos nas minhas e olhando em seus olhos, fazendo minha melhor cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança e rezando pra que funcionasse – Eu queria muito que você ficasse comigo essa noite. Eu sei que eu fui estúpido há alguns minutos e, por favor, não pense mal de mim. Eu só queria que você ficasse comigo. Eu só quero estar com você a cada instante. Por favor não vá. Fique comigo.

- Eu... eu não sei... não sei se é uma boa idéia Edward...

- Bella, para de frescura! – Alice falou – Meu irmão não morde! Quer dizer, ele pode morder se você quiser... – ela falou, piscando sugestivamente, fazendo com que Bella assumisse um tom de vermelho que eu nunca vira antes.

- Alice! – a repreendi, e voltei a olhar para Bella – Olha Bella, eu queria muito que você ficasse, mas eu também não quero te pressionar. Não quero que você faça nada que não queira. Se você quiser ir embora mesmo eu posso te levar. Não se preocupe com isso. Mas eu realmente queria que você ficasse comigo.

- Eu... eu quero ficar... – ela sussurrou tão baixo, que por um momento eu duvidei do que eu ouvi.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo – ela falou mais firmemente dessa vez – Mas... Edward! Os seus pais! Deus! O que eles vão pensar de mim?

- Eles não vão pensar nada. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Mas eu preciso ir até minha casa. Eu tenho que buscar minhas coisas e...

- Não tem não – Alice falou, apontando para a pequena bolsa em cima da minha cama, que eu nem tinha reparado antes – Eu passei lá mais cedo e já trouxe sua nécessaire. E você pode pegar uma roupa pra dormir no meu armário. Não se preocupe com nada Bellinha. Aqui você está em casa. Mamãe e papai já foram dormir. Eles tem que sair cedo pra Port Angeles amanhã, então não se preocupe com eles. Agora eu tenho que ir. Juízo vocês dois, hein?

Alice abraçou Bella e lhe desejou boa noite novamente, mas num tom um pouco irônico. Depois, quando ela veio me abraçar, eu sussurrei um 'te devo essa' pra ela, que me respondeu com um 'eu vou cobrar'. E então ela se foi.

Nós ficamos ali ainda por alguns minutos, num silêncio incômodo. Eu sabia que Bella estava completamente constrangida por estar ali, naquela situação, e eu sabia que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, antes que ela saísse correndo do meu quarto.

- Er... Bella? – chamei, fazendo-a olhar pra mim, ainda com o rosto corado – Olha eu... eu... Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. É claro que você não precisa dormir comigo. Se você não estiver confortável com isso, eu posso dormir na poltrona, ou você pode dormir no quarto da minha irmã. Eu só quero que você fique à vontade, e não faça nada que não queira fazer.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu é que peço desculpas. É que eu nunca estive numa situação dessas antes, e eu não sei bem como agir. E eu não quero que você fique achando que eu sou uma louca ou coisa assim. Me desculpe.

Eu passei a mão pelo seu rosto, acariciando-a levemente, e ela sorriu. Um sorriso mais tranqüilo agora, um sorriso singelo, daqueles que sempre faria meu coração derreter por ela. Seria possível que eu a amasse? Eu nem a conhecia há uma semana atrás. Seria possível amar alguém em tão pouco tempo?

Bella passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxou num beijo suave, calmo, onde nossos lábios dançavam como se aquele beijo fosse o mais certo, como se nossas bocas tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra, como se nós realmente pertencêssemos um ao outro. Eu a amava. Era absurdo, mas era a verdade.

Quando nossas bocas se afastaram em busca de ar nós permanecemos ali, nossas testas ainda unidas, e eu não pude conter o sorriso que tomou meus lábios. Eu queria abraçá-la, girá-la no ar e gritar pra todo mundo que eu a amava, que eu encontrara o amor da minha vida, mas até eu que sentia isso sabia que era totalmente inapropriado. Eu só a assustaria com essa declaração.

Eu queria lhe dizer que a amava, queria dizer essas três palavras que eu nunca sonhei em dizer a ninguém, mas que pra Bella pareciam perfeitamente certas. Mas ainda era cedo demais pra isso. Eu precisava que ela me amasse de volta.

- Dorme comigo essa noite?

Bella não respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, voltando a me beijar.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo, ouvindo música e conversando sobre coisas simples. Filmes, músicas, livros. Bella gostava dos clássicos. Até nisso ela era diferente das outras garotas, e aquilo me fascinava ainda mais. Ela não se importava em ser diferente, ela não se preocupava em ser como todo mundo, ela era simplesmente... ela.

Bella me falou de quando dançava balé, quando era criança, enquanto sua mãe tocava o piano, e que era um total desastre, mas que mantivera o gosto pelo instrumento, apesar de nunca ter aprendido a tocar. Ela gostava de ouvir sua mãe tocar. Eu imaginei se ela também gostaria de me ouvir tocar pra ela.

Algum tempo depois eu vi Bella se acomodar um pouco mais nos travesseiros, e um bocejo escapar dos seus lábios. Já era tarde. O relógio no criado mudo marcava quase meia noite. Eu nem vi o tempo passar.

- Você quer tomar um banho?

- Claro – ela respondeu meio sem jeito – Eu só preciso de uma roupa. Eu vou até o quarto de Alice buscar alguma coisa e...

- Não. Eu posso te dar uma camiseta pra dormir.

É claro que eu queria que ela vestisse alguma coisa minha pra dormir. Eu não sei porque, mas eu realmente preferia que ela usasse algo _meu_. Bella corou um pouco, mas concordou. Ela era tão tímida, e tão adorável. E eu estava tão ferrado...

Bella me tinha em suas mãos, e nem sabia disso. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, faria o que ela quisesse, o que ela me pedisse. E eu estava completamente bem com isso. Eu nunca me imaginei assim, tão perdidamente apaixonado por alguém. E o pior, por alguém que eu mal conhecia.

Andei até o meu armário, remexendo em todas as minhas camisas, procurando por _aquela_ que eu sabia que ficaria perfeita nela. Estava lá, no fundo de uma das gavetas, pois eu não a usava há algum tempo. Coloquei a camiseta sobre a cama e estendi a mão para Bella, pra ajudá-la a levantar.

Bella tirou os sapatos e caminhou comigo em silêncio em direção ao banheiro em meu quarto. Eu sabia que ela ainda não estava completamente à vontade comigo, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada pra mudar aquilo. Eu mesmo estava nervoso com a situação.

Depositei um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e a deixei sentada sobre o balcão de mármore, enquanto preparava a banheira. Tentei me lembrar de como Alice fazia aquilo. Água quente, sais, espuma. Ela fazia aquilo parecer tão fácil, mas eu não tinha a menor idéia de como usá-los.

- Deixa eu te ajudar com isso – Bella falou atrás de mim, vendo o quanto eu estava perdido.

- Não, _amor_. Deixe que eu cuide de tudo. Deixe que eu cuide de _você_.

Ela sorriu, e voltou a se sentar no balcão, apenas me olhando. Resolvi que apenas a espuma já era suficiente, e deixei os sais pra lá. Acendi algumas velas que Alice deixara ali também, e pronto. Estava tudo no lugar. Tudo pronto.

É claro que eu estava pensando em mais do que beijos e abraços pra essa noite. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que essa não era a intenção. Mas eu queria que fosse especial pra Bella. Queria que nossa primeira noite juntos fosse especial. Eu ainda não conhecia muito dela, mas o passado não importava aqui. Ela era minha agora. E eu queria que ela fosse _minha_ esta noite, como eu já era completamente _dela_.

Voltei até onde Bella estava e a puxei pra mim, enroscando meus dedos em seus cabelos, e beijando-a apaixonadamente. Bella respondeu a mim imediatamente, suas mãos se perdendo nos meus cabelos, seu corpo se moldando ao meu, enquanto eu a puxava ainda mais pra mim.

Um gemido escapou dos seus lábios quando eu a encostei contra a parede, deixando-a sentir o quanto eu estava excitado. Mas o som pareceu despertá-la, e no segundo seguinte ela me empurrou pra longe dela.

- Bella... Me desculpe, eu... Er... Rápido demais?

- Não... Não é isso – ela respondeu fitando o chão, torcendo suas mãos num sinal claro de nervosismo – É que eu... eu nunca... er... eu sou...

- Virgem? – completei, mas num tom de pergunta.

Ela não olhou pra mim. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, e apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando o que eu já deveria saber. E eu me chutei mentalmente por isso. É claro que ela era virgem, seu estúpido imbecil! Ela nunca namorou ninguém lembra? E ela era tímida demais, inocente demais pra ter ido pra cama com alguém assim. Até um cego teria visto isso!

- Desculpe – ela sussurrou.

Eu caminhei até ela, passando a mão pela sua bochecha ainda vermelha, e erguendo seu rosto para que ela olhasse pra mim. Eu sorri, e vi um sorriso tímido brincar em seus lábios. Me aproximei lentamente, e a beijei. Um beijo suave, terno. Eu lhe diria isso, mas eu também queria que ela percebesse que eu não queria apenas sexo com ela. Eu queria que ela percebesse que eu a _amava_.

- Bella... Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada. É muito cedo pra você?

- Eu... Eu não sei... Nós estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo... Nós nem nos conhecemos ainda... Talvez se...

- Não se preocupe com isso – falei, abraçando-a de beijando-lhe a testa – Eu posso esperar. Posso esperar o tempo que você achar necessário. Você não tem que se sentir obrigada a nada, e nem tem que ter medo de me dizer nada. Nós estamos juntos agora. Você é minha namorada e eu quero que você se sinta bem comigo. Sempre. Se algo não está bem pra você, eu quero que você me fale. Sem medo. Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Posso – ela sorriu.

- Agora preste atenção – falei, olhando em seus olhos – Não vai acontecer nada aqui esta noite, ok? Eu prometo. Mas por favor, apenas me deixe cuidar de você... Apenas confie em mim...

- Eu confio... – ela sussurrou.

Eu a beijei novamente. Nossas línguas se tocavam suavemente, numa dança perfeita, como se fosse ensaiada. Minhas mãos passeavam por seus cabelos, sentindo sua textura suave, enquanto eu tentava controlar meu corpo, que desejava desesperadamente o corpo dela.

Separei nossas bocas, mantendo nossas testas unidas, e voltei minhas mãos à blusa de Bella, abrindo seus botões bem devagar.

- Confie em mim... - sussurrei quando ela ameaçou me parar, e ela apenas sorriu, me deixando terminar o que eu fazia.

Deslizei a blusa pelos seus ombros, depositando beijos pela sua pele exposta, sentindo-a arrepiar-se e estremecer com meu toque. Calma, Edward! Controle-se! Lembre-se, você prometeu!

Passei algum tempo depois brigando com o botão da sua calça. Geralmente eu não tinha problemas com botões de calças, mas eu não podia evitar que meus dedos tremessem levemente, e isso não ajudava muito. Mas eventualmente eu consegui vencer. Eu deslizei a calça de Bella até o chão, ajudando-a a se livrar delas.

E agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Bella estava parada à minha frente, usando apenas uma lingerie branca. Eu precisei parar e respirar fundo pra conseguir cumprir minha promessa.

Passei meus braços por ela, seguindo até o fecho do sutiã, e ali sim, eu perdi algum tempo. Talvez se Bella não estivesse tão nervosa, talvez ela tivesse se irritado com o tempo que eu perdi ali, e tivesse ela mesma assumido a tarefa, mas ela ficou completamente parada, apenas esperando que eu vencesse a luta contra aquele maldito fecho. Sério, com tanta tecnologia, eles já deviam ter inventado algo mais simples de ser tirado.

Quando eu finalmente consegui abrir o fecho, eu deslizei a peça pelos seus ombros, jogando-a no chão, junto à pilha de roupas ali perto. Eu beijei cada canto do seu rosto: testa, olhos, bochechas, nariz, queixo, e só então me permiti chegar aos seus lábios. Mordi levemente seu lábio inferior, como ela fazia, sentindo sua respiração acelerada batendo contra minha pele.

Segui um caminho de beijos pelo seu rosto, até chegar à sua orelha, mordendo suavemente o seu lóbulo, fazendo a soltar outro gemido.

- Confie em mim... – sussurrei novamente.

Me afastei de seu corpo, olhando-a nos olhos, e eu vi quando ela se encolheu levemente, erguendo um de seus braços, numa fraca tentativa de cobrir seus seios. Eu peguei suas mãos nas minhas e beijei cada uma delas, levando-as para baixo novamente.

- Não precisa se cobrir Bella. Não há razão para ter vergonha. Você é linda!

Ela sorriu, ainda meio sem jeito, mas não tentou se cobrir de novo. Eu não pude evitar que meus olhos descessem pelo seu corpo e... Deus! Eu realmente não deveria ter feito isso. Ela era linda! Seu corpo era absolutamente lindo! Sua pele branca, suas curvas suaves, seus seios... Eles eram perfeitos! Eu tinha certeza de que eles caberiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. E como eu queria tocá-los...

Fechei meus olhos tentando me controlar, mas era inútil. No mesmo instante que meus olhos registraram a imagem do corpo quase nu de Bella, eu senti meu pênis se contorcendo dentro das minhas calças. Ainda bem que eu ainda estava usando calças. A última coisa que eu precisava agora era de Bella vendo como eu estava excitado.

Respirei fundo e voltei a abrir meus olhos. Bella ainda estava lá, imóvel, apenas me olhando. Esperando.

Passei minhas mãos em torno dela, sentindo a curva da sua cintura, acariciando levemente suas costas, e voltei até sua calcinha. A última peça que me impedia de vê-la totalmente. Passei o dedo pela renda branca, antes de começar a deslizá-la pelo quadril de Bella, mas ela me parou antes que eu movesse a peça.

- Por favor, deixe-a... – ela sussurrou.

- Mas Bella...

- Por favor... – ela insistiu.

Eu não disse mais nada. Eu não queria forçá-la a nada, e eu tinha certeza de que o que estávamos fazendo já era muito pra ela. Por outro lado, também era bom pra mim. Seria ainda mais difícil me manter sob controle vendo Bella completamente nua na minha frente.

Retirei minhas roupas rapidamente, ficando apenas com a boxer preta que eu usava, tomando o cuidado para não ficar diretamente de frente pra ela, pra que ela não percebesse minha gritante ereção. Mas que droga! Eu parecia um daqueles virgens de 14 anos de idade! Eu tinha que resolver isso.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e a guiei até a banheira, ajudando-a a entrar, e sentando-a à minha frente. Bella ficou imóvel, sentada entre as minhas pernas. Ela não falou nada, não fez nada, apenas esperou que eu fizesse.

- Agora me deixe cuidar de você, _meu amor_.

Eu peguei a bucha ao lado da banheira e comecei a deslizá-la pelo corpo de Bella, lentamente, suavemente, numa carícia silenciosa. Braços, ombros, costas, barriga, pernas, pés. Apenas tomando cuidado para não tocá-la muito intimamente. Eu não queria assustá-la. O barulho da água respingando pelos nossos movimentos era o único som ali. A luz fraca das velas próximas à banheira dava um clima ainda mais surreal àquele momento.

Peguei o pequeno frasco de shampoo na nécessaire de Bella e passei em seus cabelos, massageando-os suavemente. Bella deixou escapar mais um gemido. Ela estava gostando de tudo aquilo, e eu estava feliz por ter acertado. Depois de tudo, pequei a ducha e lavei toda a espuma do corpo de Bella, antes de ajudá-la a sair da banheira.

Retirei algumas toalhas do armário e me enrolei em uma delas rapidamente, tentando disfarçar minha insistente ereção. Droga. Como aquilo era incômodo! Mas essa noite era de Bella, e eu não ia morrer se não a tivesse. Eu poderia esperar. Eu esperaria o tempo que ela quisesse.

Coloquei uma das toalhas no cabelo de Bella, ou tentei. Ela sorriu, vendo o quão atrapalhado eu estava com aquilo, e me ajudou. Eu a envolvi com a outra toalha e a peguei em meus braços, levando-a até minha cama, onde a deitei suavemente.

Bella tentou protestar, dizendo que estava molhada e que iria arruinar os lençóis, mas eu a calei com um beijo casto.

- A única coisa que importa aqui hoje é você. Nada mais.

Retirei a toalha que eu estava usando e a sequei, deslizando a toalha em cada pedaço do seu corpo, cada gota de água que escorria pela sua pele alva. Bella parecia mais tranqüila agora, e me observava calmamente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Como eu queria poder ler seus pensamentos agora... Como eu queria saber o que se passava em sua cabecinha nesse momento...

Mas essa idéia logo desapareceu quando eu deslizei a toalha pela sua barriga, e meus olhos chegaram à sua calcinha molhada e agora completamente transparente. O tecido molhado deixava à mostra a pequena faixa escura de pêlos, e eu tive que me concentrar em segurar minhas mãos, que insistiam em ganhar vida própria e arrancar aquele maldito pedaço de pano.

Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei profundamente, virando meu rosto completamente antes de voltar a abri-los. Eu realmente não precisava olhar para aquilo. Era demais para o meu auto-controle.

- Edward?

- Sim? – respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

- Tire-a... – ela sussurrou.

Eu abri meus olhos imediatamente. É claro que eu entendi errado. Ela não podia estar dizendo aquilo. Olhei em seus olhos procurando o menor sinal de hesitação, mas não havia nada ali além de certeza. Ela ainda mantinha o leve sorriso em seus lábios, e apenas assentiu, quando eu a olhei incerto.

Minhas mãos foram para a lateral do tecido molhado, e eu o deslizei lentamente pelo seu quadril. Eu ainda evitava olhar diretamente para _ela_, pois eu sabia que seria o fim da minha promessa. E eu não gostava de quebrar promessas. Mesmo quando cada célula do meu corpo implorava para que eu o fizesse.

Bella passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço e me puxou, nos deitando na cama, trazendo meu corpo por cima do dela, agora separados apenas pela minha boxer. Ela me beijava com urgência, de um jeito que ela nunca tinha feito antes. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa, e eu não fazia a menor questão de vencer.

Senti os dedos de Bella envolvendo meus cabelos e puxando-os, forte, me trazendo mais pra si, como se não quisesse me deixar fugir. Passei uma de minhas mãos pela sua cintura, puxando-a pra mim, pressionando ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu, deixando-a sentir o efeito que tinha sobre mim.

Eu estava vencido. Não havia mais controle algum. Eu a desejava tanto, eu a queria tanto. Eu precisava tê-la pra mim. E eu teria. Eu não iria parar. Eu não conseguiria parar. Nem se eu quisesse. Mas o fato é: _eu não queria _parar.

Bella entrelaçou suas pernas em torno do meu corpo, me dando ainda mais acesso a ela, e eu pressionei meu quadril contra ela, involuntariamente, em busca de mais atrito. Eu precisava senti-la.

Suas mãos desceram dos meus cabelos em direção à minha boxer, e eu a senti puxando o tecido para baixo, numa fraca tentativa de se livrar daquela ultima barreira. Eu a ajudei prontamente, me livrando daquele incômodo pedaço de pano. Eu sentia minha ereção já pulsando em antecipação, e eu _precisava_ de libertação. Eu sabia que tinha que ir com calma, mas meu corpo parecia ter outros planos.

Bella se contorcia e serpenteava sob o meu corpo, seus olhos fechados fortemente, seu rosto e colo completamente corados. Sua respiração estava pesada e irregular, assim como a minha, e eu sabia que ela me queria. Seu corpo queria o meu da mesma maneira que o meu corpo desejava o dela.

Levei minha mão até um dos seus seios, acariciando a pele rosada, sentindo sua textura suave, sua maciez. Eu tinha razão. Era do tamanho exato, cabia perfeitamente em minha mão. Mas eu não queria apenas tocá-lo. Eu precisava senti-lo também.

Levei minha boca até o seio de Bella, enquanto minha mão brincava com o outro. Eu depositei suaves beijos pelo caminho e ao redor dele, para só então tomá-lo em minha boca. Senti Bella arfar sob mim no momento em que minha língua circundou seu mamilo, lambendo-o, chupando-o, sugando-o. Primeiro num beijo suave, depois num carinho mais urgente.

Eu sentia seu bico intumescido contra minha língua, mas eu não conseguia parar de tomá-lo. Eu alternava entre seus seios, indo de um para o outro como um louco viciado, que não sabia escolher qual droga deveria tomar. Eu a beijava, mordia, chupava, lambia, apertava sua pele nas minhas mãos, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, me empurrando cada vez mais no meu abismo de loucura.

- Edward... – Bella gemeu, sua voz tomada de luxúria.

Pressionei ainda mais meu quadril contra ela, meu membro roçando perigosamente sua entrada, seu calor me convidando a invadi-la. Um convite irrecusável. Eu não pensava mais. Meu corpo agora era dono de si, não havia mais qualquer ligação com meu cérebro.

Eu sabia em algum lugar, em algum pensamento distante, que eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas eu não conseguia pensar no por que. Aquilo me parecia tão certo. Naquele momento, Bella se contorcendo e gemendo meu nome sob o meu corpo era a coisa mais certa do mundo pra mim.

- Edward, por favor... – ela gemeu novamente, empurrando ainda mais o seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

- Eu te quero tanto Bella...

Voltei a atacar seus lábios com os meus, num beijo urgente, cheio de todo o desejo que eu sentia por ela. Um beijo forte, que me fez sentir o gosto de sangue entre nossas línguas, mas naquele momento não importava de quem era o sangue. Eu só precisava da boca dela contra a minha.

- Eu te quero tanto, minha Bella...

Bella rebolou mais uma vez, empurrando seu quadril contra o meu, meu membro pressionando levemente sua entrada, me fazendo sentir o quanto ela estava molhada e pronta pra mim. Eu soltei um gemido frustrado, no momento em que eu percebi o que estava fazendo.

Ela não queria. Ela não queria, droga! Mas eu a queria tanto. E eu não conseguia parar. Meu corpo parecia ter vontade própria, e eu me empurrava cada vez mais contra ela, forçando cada vez mais sua barreira. 'Droga Edward! Pare!' uma vozinha muito baixa tentava chegar à superfície, mas era inútil.

Tão molhada, tão pronta pra mim. Bella gemia meu nome, e me puxava cada vez mais pra ela, me beijando com volúpia, com paixão. Era demais pra mim. Eu não podia parar. Era tarde demais pra mim.

Eu empurrei um pouco mais meu membro contra sua entrada, sentindo sua barreira começar a ceder, fazendo-a gemer num misto de dor e prazer. Bella estava tomada pela luxúria, tanto quanto eu estava.

- Bella, por favor... – eu implorei, no meu último fio de consciência – Se você não tem certeza de que quer isso... Por favor, me pare... Porque eu não consigo... Eu não posso...

E naquele momento o encanto se quebrou. Bella me empurrou pra longe de si e se afastou, sentando-se e encolhendo-se próxima à cabeceira da cama, puxando uma das toalhas pra se cobrir, escondendo seu rosto com as mãos.

- Bella eu... Me desculpe, eu... Eu perdi o controle...

Minha fraca tentativa de me desculpar foi interrompida pelo som de um soluço. Bella estava chorando. Chorando muito. Eu era um imbecil mesmo. Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Eu a machuquei! É claro que eu a machuquei. Ela era frágil, pequena. Eu a apertei com minhas mãos, eu a pressionei sob meu corpo, eu forcei sua entrada. É claro que ela estava machucada! Estúpido! Imbecil!

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, nervoso com a situação, enquanto eu via o corpo de Bella tremer à minha frente, entre soluços e lágrimas. Eu me aproximei dela bem devagar, tomando o cuidado de me enrolar novamente na toalha, tentando esconder minha maldita ereção, que insistia em ficar ali, me lembrando o quanto eu era estúpido.

- Bella, _amor_, olha pra mim...

- Não! – ela falou alto, mas sua voz novamente foi tomada por soluços.

- Eu te machuquei, não foi? Por favor, por favor, me perdoe. Eu sei que eu prometi que não ia fazer isso, eu sei que você falou que não queria. Por favor, só me diga onde dói. Eu prometo que não te toco nunca mais, só por favor, me deixa cuidar de você. Eu prometo não te machucar nunca mais...

Eu já sentia meus olhos úmidos, tamanho o desespero que eu sentia por vê-la ali, encolhida longe de mim, chorando. E tudo isso porque eu não pude controlar meus malditos hormônios. A garota mais importante, a única por quem eu realmente me apaixonei, e eu estraguei tudo por causa de sexo! Eu deveria morrer agora!

Bella levantou seu rosto e seu olhar encontrou o meu, fazendo meu coração se apertar ainda mais. Seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos, e sua expressão tão torturada que eu não tive qualquer reação a não ser tomá-la em meus braços, e tentar confortá-la. Bella se aninhou ainda mais em meu peito, e eu senti suas lágrimas contra minha pele.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas eventualmente ela se acalmou. Suas lágrimas cessaram, e seus soluços ficaram cada vez mais fracos. Ela não se mexeu. Permaneceu encolhida em meus braços, tão pequena, tão frágil, tão indefesa. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair sobre a sua, sentindo o perfume de morango dos seus cabelos, e tentando me preparar para o que viria.

- Bella, me desculpe. Eu não queria te machucar. Eu queria que...

- Edward, não – ela me interrompeu, sua voz ainda quebrada pelas lágrimas anteriores – Por favor, me deixe falar...

Eu não falei nada, apenas esperei pra ouvir as palavras que me despedaçariam.

- Me desculpe – ela começou, e aquilo era tudo o que eu não esperava ouvir dela – Eu disse que não queria que acontecesse ainda, que não estava pronta... Mas...

Ela parou de falar e se sentou na cama, de frente pra mim, olhando nos meus olhos, antes de continuar.

- Eu te quero tanto... Tanto que chega a doer.

- Mas...

- Espere, me deixe terminar – ela pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos – Eu só queria fazer isso direito. Eu quero muito que isso aqui dê certo, eu quero muito, muito, muito ficar com você, e eu não queria que nada estragasse isso. Eu sei o que as pessoas dizem sobre sexo cedo demais, e eu tenho medo que isso estrague o que a gente tem. Você não me machucou. Em momento algum. Mesmo. Eu estou bem. Na verdade eu estou mais do que bem. É só que eu tenho medo. Eu tenho medo do que eu tô sentindo agora. Eu sei que isso pode parecer precipitado, e eu sei que eu posso estar arriscando tudo, e que é bem provável que você saia daqui correndo agora, mas seu eu não disse isso eu... eu acho que eu vou explodir!

- Bella eu...

- Eu te amo Edward!

-...

Ok. Eu sei que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa aqui, mas... O que era mesmo? Eu não conseguia me lembrar sequer do meu nome nesse momento. Era mesmo possível? Bella me amava mesmo?

Eu abri e fechei minha boca algumas vezes, mas minha voz simplesmente não saía. Não saía som algum. Eu deveria estar parecendo um daqueles peixinhos dourados de aquário.

Bella olhava pra mim, com seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, claramente esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu conseguir articular uma frase sequer nesse momento.

- Eu... eu... Olha Edward, eu... Eu sei que isso foi muito precipitado, mas... Mas... Me desculpe, é só que...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar. Se por um lado eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz, o meu corpo parecia bem capaz de trabalhar. Num instante eu estava lá, parado, vendo Bella se enrolar com suas desculpas desnecessárias, e no outro eu estava me jogando contra seu corpo, prensando-a na cama contra o meu, e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Isso não poderia ser real. Isso não deveria esta acontecendo. Eu tinha certeza de que iria acordar a qualquer momento, sozinho em minha cama, no meio de todos os casais apaixonados que era a minha família. Mas não. Era real. Mesmo. Bella me amava. BELLA ME AMAVA!

Depois de algum tempo eu separei nossas bocas, deixando meu corpo cair ao lado do dela, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Puxei Bella para o meu peito, acolhendo-a em meus braços, apenas sentindo sua respiração acelerada contra minha pele.

- Por favor, fala alguma coisa – ela choramingou – Por favor, diga que eu não estraguei tudo, e que você não vai sair correndo pra longe de mim. Por favor.

- Eu amo você Isabella.

- Ama? – ela falou, saltando dos meus braços e se sentando à minha frente, me olhando confusa.

- Claro que amo, sua menina boba e super sensível – falei a puxando de volta para os meus braços – Eu sei que parece cedo demais pra isso, mas é sério Bella. Eu quero estar com você a todo o momento, eu quero ter você sempre comigo, quero fazer você feliz. Eu não quero te assustar nem nada disso, mas eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes, e se isso não for amor, eu realmente não sei mais o que é.

Ficamos deitados, apenas nos olhando. Bella tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e eu podia ver o quanto ela estava feliz naquele momento. Um pequeno reflexo da minha própria felicidade. Eu estava feliz por estar com ela, por tê-la ao meu lado, por amá-la. Mas saber que ela me amava de volta era... era... surreal!

- Edward? – Bella me chamou depois de algum tempo, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Sim, _amor_?

- Você se importa se a gente dormir agora? Tá ficando tarde...

Olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama. Já passava das três! Eu nem tinha visto o tempo passar. Eu alcancei a camiseta que eu separei para Bella, que agora estava jogada no pé da cama, e lhe entreguei. Ela vestiu rapidamente e voltou a se encolher nos meus braços, de costas pra mim, me dando a visão perfeita do grande 'CULLEN' escrito em suas costas. _Minha_. Bella era _minha_.

- Boa noite, _meu amor_.

- Boa noite, _minha Bella_.

- Obrigada por parar...

- Obrigado por _me amar..._

***Fim do Flashback***

As coisas aconteceram tão rápidas entre nós. E era tudo tão natural, tão certo. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro, desde o primeiro momento, desde o instante em que nossos olhos se cruzaram, e nós nunca deveríamos ficar separados.

Eu sentia tanta falta dela. Era como se eu não estivesse completo, e me enlouquecia não saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Eu não sabia como, ou porque, mas eu tinha a sensação de que _bem_ não era a palavra certa para descrever a real situação de Bella agora.

Eu sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ela, e eu precisava saber o que era. E o fato de todos evitarem esse assunto me deixava ainda mais preocupado. Era claro que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa de mim, mas o quê? E principalmente, por quê?

Será que Bella sabia que eu tinha saído do coma? Será que ela sabia que eu estava em casa de novo? Mas que droga! Porque ela não tinha me procurado ainda? O que a prendia tão longe de mim assim? Será que ela esqueceu de mim, depois de todos esses anos? Será que ela não sentia minha falta como eu sentia a dela? E como doía estar longe dela...

Naquele momento eu senti o peso desses cinco anos. Naquele momento, pela primeira vez desde que acordei do coma, eu senti que realmente se passou muito tempo. Eu sentia a falta de Bella em cada pedaço do meu corpo, em cada canto do meu coração. Eu _precisava_ dela ali comigo, e eu nem tinha idéia de onde ela estava.

Senti as lágrimas correndo soltas pelo meu rosto e um soluço escapou do meu peito. Eu a amava desesperadamente, e precisava dela ali comigo. Eu não estaria completamente vivo sem ela ao meu lado. Mas alguma coisa a mantinha longe de mim, e ninguém na minha família parecia disposto a me falar o que era. Mas...

Mas e se _eu _a procurasse? É claro! Porque não pensei nisso antes? Eu não precisava ficar aqui esperando. Eu podia procurá-la, podia pelo menos ligar pra ela. E quase no mesmo segundo em que tive a idéia, meu corpo voava através do quarto, na direção do telefone, ao lado da cama.

Sem me importar com a água que escorria pelo meu corpo e molhava todo o chão, tomei o aparelho em minhas mãos para ligar pra ela, quando eu congelei em pleno movimento. _Eu não me lembrava do número_!

Como isso era possível? Como eu podia não me lembrar do número dela? Deus! Havia tantos buracos nas minhas lembranças. Porque droga eu não conseguia me lembrar do telefone dela? Inferno!

Mas eu deveria ter esse número anotado em algum lugar, não é? Com certeza eu teria esse número. Imediatamente comecei a vasculhar cada canto do meu quarto. Livros, revistas, velhos cadernos da escola. Nada. É claro não havia nada. Eu tinha esse número bem vivo na minha cabeça, não precisaria dele anotado em lugar nenhum.

No máximo, eu o teria no meu celular, mas eu tenho certeza de que esse nem existia mais. Eu não tinha outra opção além de esperar até o dia seguinte.

Caminhei de volta à cama e deixei meu corpo cair sobre o colchão, sem me importar com a água que ainda escorria pela minha pele. Eu não me importava com o frio que eu deveria estar sentindo, meu corpo parecia entorpecido pela falta de Bella. Era como se eu precisasse dela pra me dar forças, pra me fazer vivo de novo.

E naquele momento minha mente voltou até ela. Até as lembranças de momentos que passei com ela. A noite em que nos conhecemos, na minha festa de aniversário, quando eu me apaixonei incondicional e irrevogavelmente por ela. E eu que nunca fui muito romântico. Amor à primeira vista... Quem diria...

Depois, quando ela me levou à sua casa, me apresentou ao seu pai como 'namorado'. Foi a primeira vez que eu tive medo de um policial na vida. Mas Charlie logo se mostrou favorável à nossa relação, e eu não poderia querer um sogro melhor. Duvido que qualquer outro pai passasse tantas noites fora de casa, me dando tantas oportunidades de dividir a cama com Bella.

Nossa primeira noite juntos de verdade. Foi... mágica. Eu sei que se Emmett pudesse ler meus pensamentos ele certamente diria que eu estou virando gay, mas eu não consigo encontrar uma palavra melhor pra descrever aquela noite. Bella era virgem, e se entregara a mim prontamente, uma semana depois de me conhecer, uma semana depois de aceitar ser minha namorada. E aquilo ainda assim me pareceu tão certo.

Droga Bella! Onde você está agora?

Levantei da cama novamente, e vesti uma calça velha de moletom. Talvez caminhar um pouco pela casa me distraísse. Afinal, algumas coisas tinham mudado nesses últimos anos, e eu não conhecia mais aquela casa. Meu quarto permanecia o mesmo, mas o que dizer dos quartos de Emmett e Alice?

Saí do meu quarto e caminhei pelo corredor, parando na porta do quarto de Emmett, que ficava mais próximo do meu. Não era exatamente como eu me lembrava, mas não tinha mudado tanto assim. Talvez minha mãe não tivesse mudado, pensando em abrigá-lo quando ele e Rosalie brigassem. E a não ser que eles tenham mudado muito nesses cinco anos, isso deveria acontecer com muita freqüência. Rosalie tinha um gênio um tanto difícil às vezes, e o jeito brincalhão demais de Emmett não ajudava muito nisso.

O quarto de Alice, por outro lado, era completamente diferente do que eu me lembrava. Até onde eu me lembro ele era rosa. Rosa demais até. Quase um quarto de criança. E agora era tudo... sóbrio demais. Nem de longe aquilo lembrava minha irmã. Paredes brancas, roupa de cama clara, um belo quadro na parede, e uma enorme... estante de livros? Desde quando Alice gostava tanto assim de livros?

Eu não entrei no quarto. Apenas voltei ao meu quarto, ainda sem entender direito. Eu perguntaria sobre isso pela manhã. Mas eu queria saber como tanta coisa poderia ter mudado, tanta coisa que eu perdi. Emmett casado com Rosalie, Alice agora também casada com Jasper. E eu realmente ficara pra titio. Será que eu já era tio? _Menos, Edward!_

Voltei à minha velha estante. Tudo parecia tão igual. CDs, DVDs, livros escolares. _Escola_. O acidente aconteceu na noite do meu aniversário. Não faltava muito para a formatura, mas ainda eu ainda tinha algumas provas pra fazer. Será que minhas notas eram suficientes para terminar o ano? Céus! Eu sequer tinha terminado os estudos.

Meus olhos continuaram correndo pela velha estante, até que minha atenção se voltou à pequena caixa de madeira, ali no fundo, atrás de alguns livros. Eu senti meu coração se apertar apenas por saber que ela ainda estava ali, pois eu sabia o que tinha lá dentro, e o que eu sentiria se eu a abrisse.

Passei meus dedos por ela, tocando o pequeno cadeado que a trancava. Será que alguém tinha mexido nela? Será que alguém viu o que tinha aqui dentro? Eu queria abri-la, queria abrir a caixa e ver se ainda estava tudo lá, tudo como eu me lembrava, mas eu não consegui. Eu tinha medo.

Talvez eu não me lembrasse exatamente de tudo, e talvez abrir aquela caixa me trouxesse alguma lembrança que por hora fosse melhor permanecer esquecida. Eu sabia que era ridículo, mas eu estava com medo. Afinal, ainda havia os buracos em minhas memórias. E dizem que o cérebro apaga memórias dolorosas, certo?

Deixei a caixa lá mesmo na estante e voltei pra cama. Eu me sentia cansado, realmente precisava dormir um pouco. Talvez amanhã eu pudesse me lembrar de mais alguma coisa. Talvez amanhã eu me lembrasse de tudo.

**N/A**

**Olá meninas!!!**

**Como vocês estão hoje?**

**Então? Quem adivinha que caixa misteriosa é essa??? rs**

**Quem quer mais aperta o botãozinho verde aí em baixo.**

**Beijos!!!!**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

**# Edward POV #**

_Meus olhos continuaram correndo pela velha estante, até que minha atenção se voltou à pequena caixa de madeira, ali no fundo, atrás de alguns livros. Eu senti meu coração se apertar apenas por saber que ela ainda estava ali, pois eu sabia o que tinha lá dentro, e o que eu sentiria se eu a abrisse._

_Passei meus dedos por ela, tocando o pequeno cadeado que a trancava. Será que alguém tinha mexido nela? Será que alguém viu o que tinha aqui dentro? Eu queria abri-la, queria abrir a caixa e ver se ainda estava tudo lá, tudo como eu me lembrava, mas eu não consegui. Eu tinha medo._

_Talvez eu não me lembrasse exatamente de tudo, e talvez abrir aquela caixa me trouxesse alguma lembrança que por hora fosse melhor permanecer esquecida. Eu sabia que era ridículo, mas eu estava com medo. Afinal, ainda havia os buracos em minhas memórias. E dizem que o cérebro apaga memórias dolorosas, certo?_

_Deixei a caixa lá mesmo na estante e voltei pra cama. Eu me sentia cansado, realmente precisava dormir um pouco. Talvez amanhã eu me lembrasse de tudo._

A manhã seguinte chegou cedo demais, rápido demais. Eu sentia apenas como se eu tivesse acabado de fechar meus olhos. Eu sabia que esse cansaço era por causa de toda a agitação do dia anterior, mas eu também sentia que era pela falta _dela_.

Levantei da cama rapidamente, decidido a resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Após um rápido banho e já devidamente vestido, caminhei para fora do quarto, com passos firmes, indo de encontro à minha família.

Eu iria enfrentá-los. Eles teriam que me dizer tudo o que faltava, tudo do que eu ainda não me lembrava. E eles teriam que me dizer onde estava _minha Bella_.

Assim que entrei na cozinha eu os vi, todos sentados em volta da grande mesa de café da manhã, comendo e conversando alegremente. Eu dei um beijo na testa da minha mãe, como sempre fazia e cumprimentei a todos com um bom dia sincero.

Vê-los ali, todos juntos, tomando café da manhã como sempre foi, era uma cena que me trazia paz. Agora, sabendo que Emmett e Alice não moravam mais conosco, mas que ainda assim participavam do café da manhã era... surreal. A união da minha família sempre foi algo admirável. É claro que tínhamos nossos desentendimentos de vez em quando, e que família não tem? Mas nós nos amávamos acima de tudo, e respeitávamos uns aos outros.

Meus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo pequeno corpo da minha irmã, que se chocava contra o meu, seus braços voando em torno do meu pescoço, num abraço forte. Eu a girei no ar, como fazia sempre, como se ela fosse uma criança. Mesmo ela sendo dois anos mais velha do que eu, Alice sempre foi tratada como a princesinha da família.

Contradição. Era isso o que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu me sentia surpreendentemente feliz por estar ali, de volta à minha família, numa cena tão comum quanto o nosso café da manhã, naquela bolha de amor que sentíamos uns pelos outros.

Por outro lado, eu me ressentia com eles por tudo o que eles me escondiam, me ressentia por aquele 'acordo' que eles deviam ter feito para não me contar o que eu queria, o que eu precisava saber.

- Nós conversamos depois – Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de se afastar do meu abraço.

Eu olhei nos olhos da minha irmã e ela apenas sorriu. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela sabia o que eu queria, e me conhecia o suficiente pra saber que eu insistiria naquilo até que alguém me contasse tudo, provavelmente arruinando o café da manhã da minha família no processo. E era exatamente o que eu planejava fazer.

- Promete? – eu perguntei.

- Sim. Agora venha – ela me puxou para sentar ao seu lado na mesa.

Eles me colocaram a par dos últimos acontecimentos, mas eu percebia que eles tomavam cuidado para não tocar em assuntos muito delicados. Minha mãe me falou sobre a formatura de Emmett, depois Alice, e de como ela queria que eu estivesse lá, me formando também.

Depois eles me contaram do casamento de Emmett e Rosalie, da maneira como ela o pressionou pelo casamento, dizendo que não ia completar vinte e cinco anos ainda solteira. Também fiquei sabendo dos detalhes do casamento de Alice, de como ela praticamente parou a cidade para a sua festa, e da maneira como ela enlouqueceu todos pra que a festa fosse como ela queria.

Me contaram sobre os anos na faculdade e de todas as coisas que eles aprontaram lá. Emmett me contou de sua quase expulsão, quando foi pego com Rosalie no banheiro. Eu não sei porque, mas isso não me surpreendeu em nada. Eles sempre foram assim, não perdiam uma oportunidade.

Como o tempo passou... Meus irmãos estavam casados, cada um com seguindo sua própria vida, e a minha vida tinha ficado parada no tempo. Como eu desejava que nada disso tivesse acontecido...

A manhã se seguiu tranqüila. Eu ainda estava inquieto, ansioso pelo momento em que ficaria sozinho com minha irmã, e que ela me contaria tudo o que eu precisava saber, mas foi um tempo agradável. O café da manhã em família dos Cullen era sempre agradável.

Mas eventualmente o grande momento chegou. O celular de Carlisle tocou, por alguma emergência no hospital, e ele teve que sair às pressas, dando fim ao café da manhã. Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu agradeci mentalmente por essa emergência, tão providencial. Rosalie ajudou minha mãe a retirar a louça, enquanto Emmett e Jasper saíram em direção à sala, me deixando finalmente sozinho com Alice.

- Aqui não – ela falou num sussurro – Vamos subir.

Alice me puxou e seguiu apressada pelas escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Assim que entramos ela fechou a porta e me puxou para sentarmos em minha cama. Eu estava a ponto de explodir com todo esse mistério. O que poderia ser tão ruim? Porque todo esse suspense?

Ela respirou fundo e me olhou, seus olhos tristes, mas com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Você sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por você estar de volta?

- Alice, me fala logo o que eu quero saber.

- Droga Edward! Eu entendo que você queira saber o que aconteceu, mas eu realmente acho que você deveria deixar como está.

Como se isso fosse possível. Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer com tudo isso.

- Alice, por favor. Você prometeu que me contava tudo. Você é a única pessoa com quem eu posso contar pra isso. Esme e Carlisle não vão me falar nunca... E Emmett não vai contrariar a vontade deles. Eu só posso contar com você.

- Só porque eu sempre escapo dos castigos – ela riu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria. – De qualquer maneira você acabaria descobrindo tudo de um jeito ou de outro, então eu prefiro que seja eu a te contar tudo, assim você fica sabendo das coisas como aconteceram realmente, sem que ninguém aumente nada ou que invente qualquer coisa. Mas eu ainda acho que quando você souber o que aconteceu, você vai achar que era melhor não ter perguntado e...

- Alice, não enrola! Fala logo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ela falou, finalmente se rendendo – Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- O que aconteceu com Bella?

- Bella... Então... Você quer saber o que houve com Bella, certo?

Alice torcia os dedos nervosamente, enquanto olhava para todos os lugares do meu quarto, menos pra mim. Ela nunca teve problemas em me falar nada, e se ela estava dando todas essas voltas era porque ela me diria algo absurdo.

- Fala de uma vez Alice!

- Tá bom, depois não reclama! ! Prontofalei!

Eu abri a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas minha voz sumiu no meio do caminho. Eu não podia ter entendido direito. Com certeza todo esse tempo em coma alterou minha capacidade de acompanhar a voz da minha irmã. Não. Ela com certeza disse outra coisa.

- O que... O que você disse? – forcei minha voz a sair, mas foi apenas um sussurro fraco.

Alice respirou fundo, e me olhou nos olhos dessa vez, antes de repetir aquelas palavras, dessa vez mais claramente.

- Bella se casou com Jacob, depois do acidente.

E então eu não ouvi mais nada. Eu senti meu corpo mole, e de repente todo o quarto começou a girar. O ar ficou preso em meus pulmões e ficou impossível de respirar. Bem longe, eu podia ouvir a voz de Alice me chamando, e eu via suas mãos me sacudindo, mas eu não sentia nada. Eu não sentia mais meu corpo. Era como se eu flutuasse no ar. Mas então tudo voltou de repente.

- Edward! Edward! – Alice gritou.

Meu coração estava disparado em meu peito, minha respiração voltou acelerada, e o som da voz da minha irmã me invadiu, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que não devia ter te contado nada! Por isso ninguém queria dizer nada, todos sabiam que você não reagiria bem a isso! Eu avisei!

Segurei as mãos de Alice nas minhas, olhando em seus olhos assustados.

- Alice, por favor, me conte tudo...

- Não Edward! Olha só pra você! Eu não devia ter falado nada!

- Alice, eu tô bem. Por favor... Eu preciso saber...

- A mamãe vai me matar – ela falou rendida – Mas tudo bem. Já que você quer saber... Por onde eu começo?

- Pelo começo?

Alice me olhou, me analisando pra ter certeza de que eu estava bem, e depois de um suspiro pesado voltou a falar.

- Foi no dia do seu aniversário. A festa estava começando quando você saiu pra buscar a Bella. Eu acho que você estava atrasado, porque você saiu apressado...

- Não é isso que eu quero saber, Alice...

- Você quer me ouvir ou não? – ela falou irritada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

- Nós estávamos todos aqui, esperando vocês chegarem, quando o telefone do papai tocou, informando do acidente. Nós corremos para o hospital, largando todos os convidados aqui, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegamos lá, você já estava no centro cirúrgico, então nós não pudemos ver você.

"Segundo o pessoal do resgate, você foi retirado do carro ainda consciente, mas estava tão mal que depois da cirurgia você não voltou mais. E foram muitas cirurgias. Você estava todo quebrado.

"Quando nós vimos o estado do seu carro Esme entrou em desespero. Já era um milagre alguém ter sido retirado dali com vida, mas além de nosso pai, ninguém parecia acreditar que você sobreviveria. Todos diziam que não haviam chances pra você, e que se por algum milagre você acordasse, teria tantas seqüelas que seria como se você estivesse morto em vida.

Alice me contava aquela história e parecia que ela estava vivendo tudo aquilo de novo. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, com as lembranças do acidente. Eu sabia que era difícil pra ela, mas eu precisava saber.

Passei a mão pelo seu rosto, enxugando aquela lágrima solitária, e ela apenas sorriu, antes de continuar com sua história.

- Bella chegou ao hospital algumas horas depois. Com toda a confusão ninguém lembrou de avisá-la. Ela tinha tentado ligar pra você várias vezes, mas não conseguia falar com ninguém. Na pressa, todos os celulares tinham ficado em casa. Ela soube através de Charlie, que recebeu o chamado mas ficou com medo de avisar a ela.

"Quando ela chegou, quando nós explicamos pra ela o que tinha acontecido, foi como se ela tivesse sido a vítima desse acidente. Ela ficou despedaçada, destruída. Eu tenho certeza de que se ela pudesse, ela teria ficado no seu lugar.

- Então como foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntei, sabendo que Alice entenderia o que eu queria saber.

- Bella vinha lhe ver todos os dias no hospital. Ela passava o dia inteiro com você, esperando que você acordasse. Ela chorava, rezava, chamava seu nome. Mas como nada acontecia, a esperança dela diminuía cada vez mais. Chegou a um ponto que ela parecia sem vida, como se fizesse tudo por simples reflexos. E foi lá que ela o conheceu.

- Então eles não se conheciam antes do acidente...

- Não. Jacob estava com um amigo doente, e também freqüentava muito o hospital. Eles se conheceram, e se aproximaram. Apesar de tudo, nós ficamos felizes por ela, porque depois que ela passou a conversar com ele, nós podíamos ver uma pequena luz voltando aos seus olhos. Mas ela ainda permanecia com você, dia após dia.

- E como... Como foi que...?

- Jacob foi importante pra ela. Ele a ajudava a suportar tudo. Nós não podíamos fazer muita coisa por ela, porque também estávamos sofrendo, e ele foi como uma luz no meio da escuridão em que ela estava. Ele a ajudou muito, e eu acho que essa foi a razão de tudo, principalmente.

- Eu entendo...

E eu entendia realmente. É claro que ela não poderia parar sua vida por minha causa. Se os próprios médicos diziam que eu nunca voltaria, porque ela deveria ter esperanças? Mas eu não podia evitar de sentir um buraco se abrindo em meu peito. Ela não era mais a _minha Bella_.

Isso era tão injusto. Porque eu passei tanto tempo em coma? Porque? Eu deveria ter morrido de uma vez, assim não teria que sentir meu peito sendo dilacerado dessa maneira. E eu não podia nem demonstrar o a dor que eu sentia.

Alice me olhava preocupada. Ela tinha medo que tudo isso fosse demais pra mim. E era. Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Eu tinha que fingir ser forte, pra não machucá-la ainda mais. Eu podia ver o quanto lhe custava me falar todas aquelas coisas, e me ver se quebrando por isso seria ainda pior pra ela.

- Eu imagino que a festa de casamento dela tenha sido muito bonita. – mudei de assunto tentando amenizar o clima pesado que se formou, lutando pra que minha voz saísse firme - Foi você que organizou, certo?

- Na verdade não. Não houve festa. Foi uma cerimônia simples, apenas com o juiz. Apenas a família dele, Charlie, e alguns poucos amigos. Ao todo não deveria ter mais de trinta pessoas. Eu apenas a ajudei a escolher um vestido, mas não era nada como um vestido de noiva, como eu planejava para o casamento de _vocês_.

_O nosso casamento_. Aquela frase me trouxe a lembrança que faltava. O acidente foi na noite do meu aniversário, na noite do nosso aniversário de namoro. A noite em que eu pediria Bella em casamento. Deus! Isso poderia ficar ainda pior?

- Você se lembra agora? – Alice perguntou, talvez a expressão em meu rosto tenha me entregado.

- Eu pediria sua mão naquela noite... – falei num sussurro.

- Aquele acidente mudou a vida de todo mundo Edward.

Eu senti a mão de Alice passando pelo meu rosto, enxugando uma lágrima que eu nem percebi ter caído.

- Eu sinto muito, irmão.

Alice me puxou para deitar na cama com a cabeça em seu colo, e ficou mexendo em meu cabelo, tentando me confortar como quando eu era um garoto, porque ali, naquele momento, eu era aquele garoto pequeno e indefeso, que chorava no colo da irmã mais velha quando alguma coisa acontecia.

Eu me encolhi e me permiti chorar. Eu não me importava mais em esconder a dor que eu sentia. Era impossível. Eu passei meus braços em torno do meu peito, tentando me manter inteiro, tentando impedir o buraco que crescia ali e ameaçava me puxar para a escuridão.

Algum tempo depois Alice se afastou e caminhou em direção ao criado mudo ao lado da minha cama, pegando alguma coisa na gaveta, e voltando até onde eu estava.

Ela me puxou pra que eu sentasse na sua frente e colocou o objeto na minha mão. Eu não precisei abrir a pequena caixinha de veludo pra saber o que era. Eu me lembrava de tudo agora.

- Quando eles lhe tiraram do carro, você estava segurando o anel com força.

- Bella sabe? Ela sabe que eu a pediria em casamento naquela noite?

- Não. Nós esperávamos que você acordasse logo, e que você a pedisse. Mas o tempo passou, e você não voltava. E então quando nós pensamos em falar, ela anunciou o casamento com Jacob. Nós achamos melhor não dizer nada.

- Foi melhor assim – falei olhando para a pequena caixinha de veludo, sem coragem de abri-la – Não havia razão pra fazê-la sofrer ainda mais. Eu fico feliz de saber que ela seguiu em frente, que ela parou de sofrer por mim.

- Seguir em frente, sim. Quanto a não sofrer mais, eu não diria isso.

- Porque não?

- Mesmo depois que ela se aproximou de Jacob, e voltou à vida, mesmo depois do casamento, ainda assim ela ainda não era a mesma Bella de antes. O que ela sentia por você Edward, o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro, era forte demais. Mesmo com esse suspiro de vida que Jacob trouxe pra ela, ainda assim ela parecia sempre triste. E mesmo depois que eles se aproximaram, e até mesmo depois do casamento, Bella ainda vinha lhe visitar. Não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda assim ela sempre vinha.

- E como ela está agora?

- Eu acho que ela está bem.

- Acha? Como assim? Você não tem certeza?

- Nós meio que nos afastamos depois de tudo. Sabe como é... Faculdade, casamento, trabalho...

Alice levantou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto enquanto falava, e eu a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que tinha alguma coisa ali que ela não estava me falando. Eu entendia que Bella tivesse seguido em frente, que tivesse se apaixonado novamente, e que tentasse viver sua vida sem mim. Eu mesmo tentaria viver a minha sem ela, já que não tinha outra maneira. Mas eu não entendia a razão pra ela ter se afastado de Alice. Elas eram tão próximas... Porque então? Eu não poderia viver sem saber como ela estava, sem ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

- Eu quero vê-la.

- Você o quê? – Alice praticamente gritou.

- Eu quero vê-la, Alice. Eu preciso ver como ela está, preciso saber que ela está bem.

- Você perdeu completamente o juízo! Você ouviu o que eu disse? Bella está casada! Ela seguiu em frente. Você não pode simplesmente procurá-la. Você não pode!

- Não só eu posso, como eu vou Alice. E você não pode me impedir.

- Alguém pode me explicar que gritaria é essa? – Jasper perguntou entrando no quarto de repente.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando de mim pra Alice, esperando que alguém lhe respondesse.

- Jazz, por favor me ajude a colocar algum juízo na cabeça desse idiota!

- Vocês dois estão loucos? Se Esme sonhar que vocês estão tendo essa conversa aqui, eu não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria. No mínimo você ficaria de castigo por um mês, mesmo morando fora daqui, Alice. E você Edward, na certa Carlisle arrumaria alguma desculpa e você voltaria para o hospital hoje mesmo. É isso que vocês querem? Eu estava lá em baixo pra dar cobertura a vocês, mas com toda essa gritaria é impossível!

- Desculpa, cara. Eu perdi o controle. Foi mal. Mas Alice não entende. Eu só quero falar com Bella, saber como ela está. Não tem nada de mais nisso, oras.

- E qual é o problema disso? – ele perguntou pra minha irmã.

- Como assim qual é o problema? – ela gritou novamente, mas voltou a falar baixo quando Jasper olhou sério pra ela – Você não entende Jazz? Ele só vai se machucar. Ela está casada com Jacob agora, e a última coisa que Edward precisa é da visão dos dois juntos.

- Isso é ele quem decide Alice. Nós não podemos nos meter nisso. Se ele quer vê-la, ele vai vê-la.

- Jasper Hale! – Alice falou séria com ele – Você não vai ficar contra mim nessa! Eu sei que Edward é seu amigo, e que você quer ajudá-lo, mas porque você acha que todo mundo está evitando esse assunto com ele? É claro que isso não será bom pra ele, é claro que ele ficará machucado. Ele acabou de sair do hospital...

Ótimo. Agora eu me sentia mesmo uma criança, com Alice discutindo o que era bom ou ruim pra mim, como se eu nem estivesse presente.

- A decisão é minha Alice!

- Edward, por favor... – ela implorou.

- Edward, eu acho que Alice tem razão – Jasper falou olhando pra mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida, como fazia sempre quando queria enrolar minha irmã – Vamos deixar isso assim por enquanto. Você esperou cinco anos, não vai morrer se esperar mais alguns dias.

Alice o abraçou e ele olhou pra mim por cima dela, com um pequeno aceno, confirmando que aquilo era só pra que ela não discutisse mais comigo. Ele me ajudaria.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho que posso esperar _um pouco_ mais então.

- Ótimo – Alice falou.

- Então vamos descer antes que Esme suba aqui e encontre vocês discutindo sobre isso.

Já era quase hora do almoço e estávamos todos na cozinha ajudando Esme com os preparativos, quando ela voltou da despensa falando que não tínhamos o vinho que Carlisle queria.

Imediatamente Jasper se ofereceu pra ir ao mercado comprar, e me chamou para acompanhá-lo, com a desculpa de que eu precisava ver a cidade, depois de todos esses anos "fora".

Entramos no seu carro e seguimos por um caminho estranho, e eu sabia que não era o caminho do mercado, mas não tinha certeza de pra onde estávamos indo.

- Minha casa – ele falou, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos – Eu tenho o vinho na minha adega, e isso nos poupará algum tempo. Você quer vê-la, não quer?

- É claro que eu quero!

Meu coração disparou em meu peito em ansiedade por vê-la finalmente. Nós paramos em frente a uma casa não muito grande, mas muito bonita. Ela era toda branca, com um pequeno jardim na frente, e uma varanda, com um balanço igual ao que tínhamos em nossa casa.

- Você espera aqui – Jasper falou antes de sair do carro – Outro dia você poderá vir e conhecer nossa casa, mas hoje não temos tempo pra isso.

Ele saiu do carro e correu em direção à casa, voltando em poucos minutos com uma sacola do mercado na mão, e a garrafa de vinho dentro dela.

- Só preciso lembrar de comprar o vinho depois pra Alice não perceber. Não tem jeito. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, você ainda me coloca em cada saia justa com a sua irmã – ele riu – Eu só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa.

- Obrigado cara. Eu realmente não sei como agradecer pelo que você está fazendo...

- Relaxa mano. Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. E eu sei o quanto você gosta da Bella. Mesmo que eu não estivesse te ajudando, você daria um jeito de chegar até ela. Pelo menos comigo, eu garanto que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Agora só não deixa eu me arrepender disso, ok?

- Claro, claro – eu ri, não sabendo se eu poderia fazer isso realmente.

Seguimos apressadamente em direção ao centro da cidade, e dessa vez eu olhei pela janela, realmente prestando atenção à paisagem. Tudo estava praticamente da maneira que eu me lembrava, apenas umas pequenas mudanças em algumas lojas, ou na pintura de algumas casas. Mas Forks ainda era exatamente a mesma cidade.

Alguns minutos depois o carro parou. Eu olhei em volta, e não reconheci a rua em que estávamos.

- Ali.

Jasper apontou para uma pequena casa, separada das demais. Ela não era muito grande, mas era bonita. As paredes eram de madeira sem pintura, e as janelas eram pequenas, não permitindo uma boa visão do interior. Estacionada na frente da casa estava uma caminhonete que eu imaginei ser um modelo bem novo. Mas não havia qualquer sinal de movimento.

- Eu andei pesquisando por aí, depois que você acordou – Jasper falou quebrando o silêncio – Eu sabia que você iria querer vê-la, então eu procurei deixar as coisas mais fáceis pra você.

- Como assim? – perguntei, ainda olhando para a casa.

- Ali...

Jasper apontou para algum lugar na entrada da rua há poucos metros de onde estávamos, e eu segui a direção com o olhar. No primeiro momento eu não entendi, mas logo meus olhos focaram na pessoa que ele mostrava.

_Minha Bella_. Indo na direção da casa. Eu sabia que era ela, mas ela estava tão... diferente. Ela continuava magra, mas seu corpo agora tinha mais curvas, bem delineadas pelo vestido que ela usava. Era um corpo de mulher. Seu cabelo agora era loiro, apenas um pouco mais curto do que eu me lembrava. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram os seus olhos. Os olhos castanhos que eu tanto amava, agora estavam... verdes!

Ela caminhava apressadamente, como se estivesse atrasada, carregando uma enorme sacola do mercado. Ela passou pelo carro sem perceber que nós a olhávamos, e continuou seu caminho, até que alguns passos depois uma parte da sacola se rasgou, deixando cair algumas das suas compras.

Ela não falou nada, apenas soltou um suspiro cansado, antes de se abaixar e começar a recolher suas coisas.

Meu primeiro impulso foi de ir até ela e ajudá-la. E eu teria ido, se Jasper não tivesse me impedido.

- Agora não – ele falou – Jacob está em casa esperando por ela. Não é uma boa hora.

- E daí? – perguntei irritado – Não é como se eu fosse agarrá-la na frente dele. Olhe só pra ela... Eu só quero ajudá-la.

- Eu sei disso Edward, mas Bella não sabe que você acordou, e eu acho que esse reencontro será melhor se vocês estiverem sozinhos.

Realmente fazia sentido. Vê-la ali, de longe era uma coisa, mas estar perto dela, falar com ela, era outra totalmente diferente. Eu não tinha idéia de como iria reagir, depois de tanto tempo sem ela, depois de todas as lembranças terem voltado.

E como ela reagiria? Será que ela sentira minha falta? Será que ficaria feliz em me ver? Será que... será que... será que eu ouvi direito?

- Peraí! Como assim Bella não sabe que eu acordei? Vocês não contaram pra ela? Porque vocês esconderam isso dela?

- Nós não escondemos nada de ninguém Edward. Muita coisa aconteceu depois do acidente, e ainda tem muita coisa que você não sabe. E depois que Bella se casou, depois de tudo pelo que ela passou depois disso... Ela se afastou de todos e ninguém a culpa por isso. Ela teve suas razões. Nós não temos notícias dela há algum tempo. Nós achamos melhor não procurá-la pra dizer isso, não sabíamos o que isso causaria nela. Ela está _casada _agora...

- Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa me lembrar disso – falei irritado com tudo aquilo.

Era difícil vê-la ali, há poucos metros de mim, e não poder ir até ela, não poder falar com ela. Eu queria pelo menos lhe dizer que eu estava bem, e que eu estaria aqui pra ela sempre que ela precisasse, mesmo ela já estando... _casada_.

Bella terminou de juntar todas as coisas de volta na sacola e voltou a caminhar de volta para casa.

A porta se abriu antes que ela pudesse alcançá-la. O homem que saiu de lá era totalmente diferente da imagem que eu tinha formado em minha cabeça. Ele era alto, bem mais alto que ela. Tinha a pele morena demais para Forks, o cabelo preto cortado curto, e parecia ser bem musculoso também. Mas ele era tão... _jovem_. Bem mais do que eu esperava. Ele devia no máximo ter a mesma idade dela.

- Jacob... – Jasper falou.

- É, eu imaginei!

Todo o meu corpo se enrijeceu com a visão dele tão próximo à _minha _Bella. Ele podia olhar pra ela, falar com ela, tocá-la, enquanto eu só podia ficar ali, de longe, sem que ela soubesse que eu estava ali. O ciúme que eu sentia naquele momento era tanto, que chegava a doer.

Ele falou alguma coisa pra ela, e Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça, seguindo pra dentro de casa. Ele nem ao menos a ajudou com a sacola! Jacob seguiu para a caminhonete, ligando-a e saindo rapidamente. Bella o observou dobrar a esquina e só então fechou a porta. Mas ela parecia triste, e isso fez meu coração apertar ainda mais.

- Eu preciso falar com ela – anunciei já descendo do carro.

- Edward não! – Jasper gritou, mas era inútil, e no fundo ele sabia disso.

- Eu prometo não demorar – gritei por cima do ombro.

Caminhei apressadamente em direção à casa e parei em frente à porta. Eu sentia meu coração martelando em meu peito, como se quisesse sair dali a qualquer custo. Eu estava realmente nervoso por encontrá-la de novo, sem saber como ela reagiria a mim.

Ainda hesitante, eu ergui minha mão até a campainha, e apertei o botão. Ouvi a voz de Bella gritando alguma coisa lá de dentro, e apenas esperei. Os segundos mais longos de toda a minha vida.

Pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu. Bella segurava alguma coisa em suas mãos, mas no momento em que seus olhos se prenderam aos meus, o objeto foi ao chão, espalhando-se em milhares de pedaços.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela falou, sem acreditar no que via.

Seus olhos, agora verdes, estavam presos aos meus. Sua boca aberta em surpresa, e seu rosto tão pálido, que parecia que ela estava vendo um fantasma. E talvez ela estivesse mesmo.

- Oi... – tentei manter minha voz firme, mas foi impossível.

Eu sentia meu corpo todo tremer, e era como se eu pudesse cair a qualquer momento. Meu coração estava disparado, e minhas mãos suando. Eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando enquanto estava ali, parada apenas me olhando, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Alguns segundos depois ela piscou, como se acordasse de um transe, e voltou a falar.

- Edward? – ela falou num sussurro – É mesmo você?

**N/A**

**Oi meninas lindas!**

**Desculpe, eu sei que eu demorei mais do que devia com esse capítulo, mas é que minha imaginação saiu pra passear e quase não voltava mais.**

**Mas não se preocupem que agora ela ta amarrada no pé da mesa, e não foge mais... rs**

**Então...**

**Quem gostou? Quem detestou? Quero a opinião de todo mundo.**

**E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido chegamos ao próximo capítulo.**

**ROBeijos!**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 04**

**# Edward POV #**

_- Edward? – ela falou num sussurro – É mesmo você?_

Bella tinha os olhos presos aos meus, completamente surpresa em me ver. Ela não sabia que eu estava de volta, e por um instante eu achei que ela pudesse desmaiar ou algo assim, pela surpresa. Mas ela permanecia completamente parada me olhando.

Eu não disse nada, pois não confiava mais na minha voz. Apenas balancei a cabeça e tentei sorrir, pra que ela visse que eu era de verdade.

- Oh meu Deus! É você!

Mais rápido do que eu julgava ser possível, ela se jogou no meu colo, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço, me abraçando com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Eu levei um ou dois segundos para reagir, mas logo a abracei de volta.

E era como se eu estivesse em casa de novo, como se eu estivesse no lugar aonde eu pertencia. Nos braços da _minha Bella_. Eu quase pude sentir que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo, e que nós pudéssemos estar juntos de novo, como devia ser.

Após algum tempo, e relutantemente, eu a afastei de mim para que pudesse olhar em seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes estavam banhados em lágrimas, que escorriam soltas pelo seu belo rosto, molhando seu sorriso.

Suas mãos se prenderam às minhas, enquanto nos olhávamos em silêncio. Meu coração estava disparado em meu peito, e eu sabia que com ela não era diferente. Estávamos de volta à nossa bolha. Ali eu percebi que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, e mesmo depois de todas as mudanças, ela ainda era a _minha _Bella, e ela ainda me amava como antes. Seus olhos me diziam isso, seu sorriso confirmava isso. E a conexão que ainda tínhamos, acabava com qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse existir.

Bella deu alguns passos para trás, me trazendo com ela, nunca desviando seus olhos dos meus. Eu chutei a porta atrás de mim, fechando-a de qualquer jeito, e a segui.

Aquilo parecia um sonho. Era tudo tão surreal, que eu tinha medo de acordar sozinho em minha cama a qualquer momento.

Não existiam palavras que pudessem descrever aquele momento. Na verdade, qualquer palavra dita ali, poderia estragar tudo. Nós não precisávamos delas para nos entender. Nunca precisamos.

Meus olhos correram para seu pescoço, onde um brilho suave chamou minha atenção. Bella usava um delicado cordão de ouro, com um pingente em forma de meio coração. O cordão que eu lhe dei naquela ultima noite, com o pingente onde se lia _Forever_.

Lentamente minha mão seguiu até o pequeno pingente dourado, tocando-o, como se pra confirmar que ele estava ali de verdade. Bella colocou sua mão por sobre a minha, enquanto uma lágrima caiu ali.

Eu não sabia descrever o que eu senti naquele momento. Era uma sensação estranha, de como se eu pudesse ser consumido por aquele sentimento. Era como se ela fosse a mesma garota de cinco anos atrás. Nada mais importava ali. Não existiam mais os anos que passamos afastados, não existiam mais família, amigos, ou casamentos. Bella era _minha_. Sempre foi. Mesmo depois de tudo.

- Para sempre – eu sussurrei incapaz de controlar minha voz.

Sem resistir mais, me inclinei bem devagar em sua direção, aproximando meu rosto do dela, mas nunca desviando meu olhar do seu. Bella fechou seus olhos enquanto sua respiração acelerava levemente, mas ela não se afastou de mim. Nossas testas se tocaram, depois meu nariz roçou o dela. Minha mão passou pelo seu cabelo, e o seu cheiro de morangos me invadiu. Então nossos lábios se tocaram e nos entregamos num beijo urgente, quase violento.

**Música para o post – You And Me (Lifehouse) ****- com/watch?v=RVJnPtiQY64**

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Que dia é hoje

e de que mês?

Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo

Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar

Tenho perdido tempo demais

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With n__othing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer, nada para perder

E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas e

Eu não sei por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Todas as coisas que quero dizer

Não estão saindo direito

Estou tropeçando nas palavras você deixou minha mente girando

Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer, nada para provar

E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas e

Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everythi__ng she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Existe algo sobre você agora

Que não consigo compreender completamente

Tudo o que ela faz é bonito

Tudo o que ela faz é certo

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer, nada para perder

E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas e

Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and_

_It's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Você e eu e todas as pessoas

Com nada para fazer, nada para provar

E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas e

Eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

_What day is it__?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Que dia é

e em que mês?

Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo...

Em algum lugar na casa o som alto do telefone nos tirou de nossa bolha, fazendo com que ambos saltassem com o susto.

Bella se virou na direção do aparelho, tentando esconder seu rosto corado, e caminhou rapidamente até ele, do outro lado da sala. Eu me perguntei o que teria acontecido ali se o maldito telefone não tivesse tocado e eu tive vontade de matar a pessoa que estragou o nosso momento.

- Alô? Oi Jacob... – Bella falou num tom baixo quando atendeu o telefone e eu realmente senti vontade de matá-lo.

Bella me olhou como se pedisse desculpas e saiu, levando o telefone com ela. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, e me permiti olhar em volta.

A casa era meio _diferente_ do que eu imaginava. Não que eu tivesse imaginado alguma coisa antes, mas nada daquilo parecia muito com a minha Bella. Nós já havíamos conversado sobre decoração de casa algumas vezes antes, de brincadeira, é claro, mas tudo sempre passou longe do que eu via agora.

Aquilo mais parecia uma cabana de caça do que uma casa propriamente dita. Apesar de a sala ser bastante ampla, havia muito poucos móveis ali. Apenas um grande sofá, com uma poltrona ao lado, e a enorme estante com uma televisão e aparelho de DVD. Mais afastada um pouco, ficava uma estante com alguns porta-retratos.

O lugar era mal iluminado, devido ao tamanho das janelas. Ao contrário da maioria das casas em Forks, as janelas ali eram poucas, e bem pequenas. Não eram suficientes para iluminar a sala.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção ali era a quantidade de animais empalhados, espalhados por todos os lugares.

- Jacob gosta de caçar com os amigos – A voz de Bella soou atrás de mim.

Seu rosto ainda estava levemente corado, e ela me olhava meio constrangida pelo que acabara de acontecer. Mas é claro, ela está casada agora! Me chutei mentalmente por ter sido tão impulsivo. Eu precisava me desculpar.

- Bella, me desculpe. Eu...

- Não – ela me interrompeu – Por favor não peça desculpas.

- Não Bella, eu...

- Não Edward. Está tudo bem. Você não tem que dizer nada. Eu só...

Ela parou no meio da frase, seus olhos fitando o chão, e Deus! Como eu queria beijá-la novamente.

Levantei seu queixo com a ponta do dedo, fazendo-a olhar pra mim novamente. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e mais uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

- Eu tô feliz que você tenha voltado... – ela falou, sua voz falhando no final.

- Eu também estou feliz Bella. É bom estar de volta. Mesmo que as coisas estejam tão diferentes...

- Oh Edward! Eu tive tanto medo! Eu pensei que você não ia mais voltar... Achei que você fosse...

Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas lágrimas agora corriam soltas pelo seu rosto.

Eu a puxei para os meus braços, passando o braço pelas suas costas enquanto minha outra mão se enterrava em seus cabelos, numa carícia suave. Bella soluçava contra o meu peito, e eu podia sentir suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa.

- Shhhh... Tá tudo bem agora minha linda. Tudo vai ficar bem...

- Mas... Mas... Eu sinto muito por...

- Tudo bem, minha linda. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer. Não se preocupe comigo...

É claro que eu estava triste por tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu não poderia esperar nada diferente. Eu havia passado cinco anos em coma. É claro que todos continuariam com suas vidas. Inclusive Bella. E na medida do possível, eu estava feliz por ela não estar sozinha.

Ficamos ali em silêncio por algum tempo, até que os soluços de Bella cessaram. Ela se afastou um pouco de mim e me olhou. Seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados pelas lágrimas derramadas, mas ela estava melhor.

Havia tanta coisa para ser dita ali, tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, mas eu não conseguia achar as palavras. Eu queria saber como ela estava, e porque ela tinha se afastado de Alice, sua melhor amiga. Mas acima de tudo, eu queria saber se ela estava feliz. Isso seria o suficiente para deixá-la em paz. Mas foi Bella quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Quando... Quando foi que você acordou?

- Há algumas semanas. Eu passei um tempo ainda no hospital, e só voltei pra casa ontem. Mas eu precisava vir aqui logo, precisava saber como você está.

- Muita coisa mudou Edward – ela falou num tom quase triste, se afastando de mim e caminhando em direção a uma janela, fitando o vazio – Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você estava no hospital.

- É, eu percebi...

- Eu me casei, Edward! – ela falou, se virando pra mim novamente – Eu estou com outra pessoa agora...

- Eu sei...

- Sabe? – ela me olhou surpresa.

- Sei. Alice me botou a par de algumas coisas – eu sorri.

- Então você sabe que...

Ela parou, e esperou a minha reação, mas eu não sabia do que ela falava. Pela maneira que seus olhos voltaram a brilhar eu imaginei que fosse algo ruim, e resolvi mudar de assunto. Eu não queria que ela chorasse mais.

Eu caminhei até a estante com os porta-retratos e retirei um. Era uma foto do seu casamento. Como Alice disse, Bella não usava um vestido de noiva. Era um vestido claro, num tom de rosa quase branco, mas não se parecia em nada com um vestido de noiva. Ela estava ao lado de Jacob, que tinha um sorriso bem maior que o dela. Era uma cena estranha.

Mas algo me chamou a atenção naquela foto. A data. Vinte de setembro. De _2005_. O mesmo ano do meu acidente. Pior que isso: apenas _três meses_ depois do meu acidente. Eu me lembrava de Alice dizendo que ela não o conhecia antes, que se conheceram no hospital, enquanto eu estava lá. Mas como isso era possível?

Bella ainda me olhava, esperando algo de mim, mas eu não sabia o que era. E naquele momento não me importava mais. Eu me sentia traído.

- Três meses Bella? – eu explodi, apontando a data marcada na foto – Você se casou com ele três meses depois do meu acidente?

Não podia ser. Aquilo era demais pra mim. É claro que eu entendia que ela não tivesse me esperado, mas casar assim, tão rápido? Não fazia o menor sentido. Nós estávamos bem, estávamos felizes juntos. Eu ia pedi-la em casamento naquela noite. Como ela pôde se casar com outro apenas três meses depois?

- Edward espera – ela falou, pegando a foto das minhas mãos – Me deixe explicar...

- Explicar o que Bella? Não há explicação pra isso! Alice me disse que você estava casada, me disse que você o conheceu no hospital enquanto eu estava lá, mas agora eu começo a duvidar disso!

- Você não sabe do que está falando – ela falou alto, mas sua voz estava tomada de dor.

Eu andava de um lado pro outro na sala, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Eu queria entender aquilo, mas não via como. Eu não podia evitar um pensamento constante que me tomava. Eu não podia deixar de pensar se aquilo realmente era a verdade. E, movido pela raiva, eu continuei.

- O que eu sei é que você era minha namorada, e que parecia feliz comigo. E sei que eu sofri um acidente, e três meses depois você se casou com outro. _Três meses!_ Alguém que supostamente você nem conhecia! Ou conhecia? Diga a verdade Bella! Você sabia quem era ele sim, antes mesmo daquele acidente! E o que aconteceu naquela noite só facilitou as coisas pra vocês!

- Edward não! – ela pediu, chorando, mas eu não parei. Eu não podia.

- Fala Bella! Você disse que queria me contar algo naquela noite! Era isso, não era? Você estava me traindo com Jacob, não era? Toda aquela pose de menina inocente era apenas isso: pose!

- É claro que não! Eu amava você!

- Você me amava? – falei, voltando até ela. Minha expressão de raiva deve tê-la assustado, pois ela deu alguns passos pra trás, como se tivesse medo do que eu faria.

- Edward, por favor... – ela suplicou.

- Ora, por favor, Bella! Eu não vou machucar você! Eu nunca encostaria um dedo em você! Mas não venha me dizer que você me amava! Você não teria feito nada disso se me amasse mesmo! _Eu_ amava você! _Eu _estava apaixonado por você. _Eu _ia pedir você em casamento naquela noite! Você sabia disso? Eu ia pedir a sua mão! Ah como eu fui idiota, como eu fui idiota! Como eu sou idiota por estar aqui!

- Mas eu não fiz nada... Por favor acredite em mim...

Seu corpo caiu, deslizando pela parede atrás dela, e Bella se encolheu, chorando e soluçando alto. Eu queria ir até ela e abraçá-la, pedir desculpa, e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas eu não podia. Não depois de tudo isso. Bella me traía. Enquanto eu pensava em pedi-la em casamento, em passar o resto da minha vida com ela, ela me traía.

- Eu não devia ter vindo... – falei mais pra mim mesmo.

- Edward, espera. – ela falou estendendo a mão em minha direção – Por favor não vá embora...

- Eu vou, Bella. Esqueça que eu estive aqui. Você pode continuar fingindo que eu morri naquela noite, e pode continuar vivendo sua vida feliz, ao lado do seu _marido_.

- Edward, não! – ela gritou atrás de mim, mas era tarde.

Saí da casa batendo a porta atrás de mim, e no momento que meus pés pisaram fora, as lágrimas que estavam contidas até então, correram livres pelo meu rosto. O carro de Jasper estava parado em frente a casa, e eu agradeci por isso.

- Edward, o que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Apenas vamos embora Jazz. Por favor...

Atendendo ao meu pedido, Jasper não falou mais nada o caminho todo. Ele dirigiu devagar, e eu sabia que era para me dar tempo, mas nem todo o tempo do mundo diminuiria a dor que eu sentia naquele momento.

Quando estacionamos na frente da minha casa, eu ainda chorava, sem conseguir controlar meus soluços. Apenas desci do carro e segui direto para o meu quarto, mesmo sob os protestos da minha mãe, preocupada ao ver o meu estado. Mas eu não podia falar com ela agora. Eu não podia falar com ninguém.

Me joguei em minha cama, e logo senti a mão suave da minha irmã em meus cabelos. Eu devia ter trancado a maldita porta!

- Edward?

- Vá embora Alice! Eu não quero conversar!

- Apenas me diga o que houve, irmão – ela falou num tom doce, mas eu estava transtornado demais pra ceder a isso.

Me levantei da cama e a encarei. Alice me olhava com um olhar triste, mas eu precisava saber de tudo. Agora eu precisava ir até o fundo disso.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – perguntei num tom cortante.

- Eu sabia. Ela não disse nada antes, porque ela queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber. Mas depois do acidente, ela contou pra todo mundo. Nós tentamos dar apoio a ela, ajudá-la com o que ela precisasse, mas ela parecia se afundar em tristeza cada dia mais. Ela só queria você ao lado dela naquele momento...

As palavras de Alice não fizeram muito sentido pra mim. Eu parei, e tentei entender o que ela dissera, mas não consegui.

- Do que você está falando Alice?

- Eu estou falando d... – ela me olhou confusa, antes de voltar a falar – Peraí. Do que _você _está falando?

- Eu tô falando da Bella ter me traído com Jacob!

- Ora não seja ridículo Edward! – ela se exaltou – Bella nunca trairia você! Ela te amava! De uma maneira que eu nunca vi antes! Não fale um absurdo desses!

- Como não me traiu Alice? Como não? Como então você explica ela ter se casado com Jacob exatamente três meses depois do acidente?

- Edward, irmão, por favor me diga que você não falou isso pra ela... Por favor...

- Mas é claro que eu falei!

- Eu não acredito nisso – ela falou, em tom de derrota.

- Eu não entendo como ela pôde fazer isso, Alice! Não depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos. Eu sei que foi apenas um ano, mas mesmo assim! Você viu Alice, você sempre esteve por perto! Você sabia que eu ia pedi-la em casamento naquela noite! Como ela pode ter feito isso?

- Edward, calma...

- Não! Eu não posso me acalmar. Eu não quero me acalmar! É fácil pra você falar, claro. Não foi o Jasper que te trocou por outra pessoa!

- Edward você não sabe do que está falando! – Alice levantou da cama, irritada – Bella não te traiu, seu idiota! Ela te amava! Eu estava lá quando eles se conheceram. Bella nunca traiu você!

- Isso não importa mais. Isso não interessa! Você não entende Alice! Você, Bella, todos tiveram tempo pra se acostumar com tudo isso, mas eu não! É como se eu tivesse dormido num dia, e acordasse no dia seguinte no meio de tudo isso. Como você reagiria se fosse você?

- O que aconteceu não foi fácil pra ninguém Edward. Você acha que foi fácil ver você naquela cama, durante todos esses anos, sem saber se você voltaria para nós? Acha que foi fácil para o papai, como médico, ter que operar o próprio filho, sabendo que as chances reais de recuperação eram mínimas?

- Alice, eu...

- Não! Agora que você começou, você vai ouvir! – ela falou com raiva, caminhando de um lado para o outro do quarto, enquanto descrevia todo aquele cenário de horror – E como você acha que foi para a mamãe ter que se conformar com a perda de um filho? A perda do filho caçula? Porque todos nós tínhamos certeza de que você não voltaria nunca! Ela chorava todos os dias! E Emmett? Como você acha que ele reagiu? Ele que sempre te protegia quando eram crianças, como você acha que foi pra ele te ver daquele jeito, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada? Ele ficou sem falar com ninguém durante meses. Durante um ano inteiro ele não conseguiu sorrir! E mesmo depois que ele retomou sua vida, ele não era o mesmo. Não havia mais o mesmo brilho nos seus olhos. Ele estava vazio. Eu tenho certeza de que se não fosse por Rosalie, ele teria feito uma besteira!

- Alice me escuta...

- Me escuta você Edward! Me deixe falar de Jasper também! Seu melhor amigo, desde sempre! Eu conheço Jasper há anos, desde bem antes do acidente, você sabe disso. Ele sempre foi forte demais, você sabe. Mas naquela noite, quando recebemos a chamada do hospital, estávamos em casa quando papai ligou. Naquela noite, depois que ele lhe viu naquela cama, inconsciente, todo machucado, com ataduras e tubos e agulhas por todo o seu corpo, ele não era mais o Jasper que eu conhecia. Ele parecia uma criança, frágil, indefeso. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi Jasper chorar. Uma visão de cortar o coração, uma das mais tristes de toda a minha vida, que só perdia para a visão do meu irmão, inerte naquela cama. E mesmo depois daquela noite, todas as vezes em que ele chorou foi por você, pela perda do amigo, do irmão! Nem eu consegui fazê-lo chorar em todo esse tempo!

- Alice, eu... eu sinto muito... – sussurrei por entre as lágrimas, incapaz de formular qualquer pensamento naquele instante.

- Você sente muito? – ela perguntou alto, num tom que beirava a histeria – Não sinta, Edward! Ao ainda! Não quando eu ainda não te contei a melhor parte.

- Bella... – suspirei derrotado.

- Isso mesmo. Bella. A garota que você acusa tão prontamente por ter se casado com outro. Já eu você queria saber a história toda, deixe-me te colocar a par de alguns fatos que você perdeu.

Alice me olhou séria, como se avaliasse alguma coisa em mim, mas logo continuou.

- Na noite do acidente, quando Bella chegou ao hospital, ela ficou aqui por três dias inteiros, sem comer, sem dormir, só esperando que entre uma cirurgia e outra ela pudesse te ver, pudesse falar com você. No final do terceiro dia, quando o corpo dela finalmente não agüentou de exaustão, ela foi levada pra casa, ainda sob protestos. E só depois que Carlisle ameaçou proibir suas visitas, ela passou a vir te ver apenas durante os dias, voltando para casa à noite.

- Eu... eu... – eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas minha voz simplesmente não saía. Meu peito doía só de imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual minha Bella passou. E por minha causa.

- Todos os dias ela vinha te ver, bem cedo. E durante todo o dia ela falava com você, implorava pra que você acordasse e voltasse pra nós, que voltasse pra ela. Aquilo cortava o coração de todos nós.

Alice chorava me contando tudo isso. Realmente não deve ter sido fácil pra nenhum deles ter que passar por tudo aquilo.

Eu a abracei forte, sentindo-a soluçar em meu peito, mas ainda assim ela continuou.

- Bella era minha melhor amiga, Edward. Como você pensa que foi pra mim, vê-la morrendo aos poucos ali, junto com você?

- Peraí, Alice – falei, afastando-a pra que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos, agora vermelhos pelas lágrimas – Como assim Bella _era _sua melhor amiga?

- Como eu disse – ela sorriu, sem humor – muita coisa aconteceu.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo. Depois de tudo o que você me disse, tudo isso faz ainda menos sentido pra mim. Como, depois de tudo o que ela fez, como ela pode ter se casado com outro, em apenas três meses? Porque Alice? Porque Bella fez isso?

- Porque ela estava grávida, droga!

- Grávida? Do Jacob?

- Claro que não! Não seja estúpido! Ela estava grávida quando houve o acidente. Ela é quem devia estar de contando isso, mas vocês são infantis demais para terem uma conversa civilizada!

- Bella estava grávida – falei mais pra mim mesmo, sentindo o sabor das palavras na minha boca, antes de começar a pular e a gritar feito um louco, sacudindo Alice junto comigo – Bella estava grávida! Bella tem um filho! Um filho meu, Alice! Eu sou pai!

- Não Edward. Você não é pai – ela falou, séria, se desvencilhando dos meus braços.

- Como não? Mas você falou que...

- Eu disse que ela estava grávida sim. Foi por isso que ela se casou com Jacob. Mas a criança não chegou a nascer.

- O q... o que aconteceu?

- Isso é Bella quem tem que te dizer. Vocês precisam sim conversar, e esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas, pra que você possa seguir em frente.

- Eu acho que eu devo um pedido de desculpas a ela...

- Você deve muito mais do que isso Edward. Eu imagino como ela não deve estar se sentindo depois de você tê-la acusado de traição, depois de tudo o que ela passou por você...

- Eu sinto muito Alice. Por tudo.

- Então agora pare de se lamentar, porque você não foi o único a sofrer com tudo isso.

- Eu vou falar com Bella...

**N/A**

**Olá meninas lindas do meu coração.**

**Não, eu não morri... rs**

**Mas muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez, e eu acabei sem conseguir escrever nada, mas espero que vocês me perdoem, e por favor não me abandonem.**

**Pra compensar a demora, eu já tô adiantando o próximo capítulo, que deve sair bem rapidinho.**

**Então, por favor, reviews...**

**Bjs!**


End file.
